Corpse Party: Special Adventures
by Tomboy15103
Summary: The Pokemon special cast, plus Soul, are trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Can they escape? CP AU. No Pokemon. Follows the events of Corpse Party: Blood Covered, includes bonus segments. Rated T for gore. Chapters following the end of a "Chapter" are now wrong ends. Wrong ENDs are not for the queasy. MAIN STORY LINE IS OFF HIATUS
1. Reality

I probably shouldn't be doing this seeing as everyone wants me to update everything else but this has been in my head for a while and I'm going to post the chapters until theit all gone, this is second priority.

I know I should be working on "body and Soul" "BTT" or "The Promethium Flame" and "ghosts of the Silver Mount" but this has been stuck in mt head. It will be quickly updated as the chapters are mostly finished already.

* * *

Prologue, Reality, Homeroom

"-then the door would creep open, and with a large rotten eye and taunt flesh, she would look in and say, "What are you still doing here children? GO HOME!" Lightning struck at that very moment, the only thing that pierced the dark room were screams.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed a pair of boys, clutching their heads in terror. Everyone laughed at their much anticipated screams.

"It's a shame." Said a brunette girl. "With the school closing, I might never hear you two scream like babies again, right Pearl, Ruby? Even Yellow didn't scream that loud."

Breathing hard, Ruby fixed his hat and dusted himself off. The brunette on his left, Sapphire, was laughing her face off. The blond boy, Emerald, on his right was half asleep, still in La-La-Land. Pearl ignored the comment. His best friends on either side of him.

"I don't really get it." Said two boys, both with messy black hair and hats. The sleepy eyed one spoke first. "If she's just asking you to go home how is that scary?" The ball capped senior nodded, "She's just worried about the students getting locked in."

The first girl pouted. "Dia, Red, you guys are ruining the story."

"Senior Blue, if I may, the story was not very scary to begin with. Ghosts, scientifically, do not exist." Said a bluenette girl with a beanie. Blue groaned, "Not you too!"

"Get over it Blue." Said a spiky haired brunet boy. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Meanie." And a red headed boy glared at Green.

"Could we move on?" Said a blonde girl. "Yeah, it's our last day and this is how we're spendin' it?" Said a boy with explosive black hair. "How about we reminisce about our time spent together?" Suggested a bluenette girl with pigtails. "Woah, slow down Crys, that was a big word."

"No Gold, your just an idiot." Said Crystal.

Just then, the lights flickered out.

Red opened his cell phone and his friends faces were illuminated by its light. "7:05." He read. "Just like in Blue's story." Yellow said shivering. Red smiled. "It's probably just a coincidence."

"Yes senior Yellow no need to get sc-" started Crystal, but a knocking interrupted her.

"Hello, i ?" Called a sweet voice.

The room fell silent. Fear danced in their hearts. Red stood up. "What are you doing?" "Your crazy!" "Please don't go!" And more along the lines where chanted quietly. Red, quaking, walked over to the door.

He reached for the handle, but the door opened on its own. Red reeled backwards and fell. A rotten and cracked hand grabbed the door.

"Are you in here?" Asked the voice and an eye peered in. Pearl and Ruby screamed at the top of their lungs, but this time were joined in by their other friends.

"There you are!" Cried the voice and the door was thrown open carelessly. In hopped a brunette with pigtails, an umbrella, and an ancient pair of gardening gloves. The first year hopped over to Gold and handed off the umbrella.

She glanced around the room and her eyes stopped on Silver. "Hey, I know you! Your in my Science class!" She said bouncing over and clapping him on the back. "Hi Silver!" She said.

"Uh Gold, who's she?" Asked Emerald finally out of his stupor.

Gold clasped the girls shoulder. "Guys, this is my neighbor, Soul, she's a third year, junior, whatever."he introduced.

After that, they played seven up, the number game, go fish; or in Golds case poker and solitaire; and finally I-Spy in pairs.

20 minutes in.

Soul:"I spy with my little eye something red."

Silver: "It's my hair again, isn't it?"

Soul: "OMG! How did you know?!"

Ruby: "I spy with my little eye an uncouth-"

WHAM!

Gold: I spy with my little eye, something red.

Crystal: "senior Red?"

Shakes head

"My shirt?"

"Nope!"

5minutes later

"Soul's shirt?"

"Nien."

"Oh I give up! What is it?"

Gold smirked. He swooped down a pecked her on the cheek. Crystals face light up like a Christmas tree.

"What- w- why did y-you?"

Smirking again he answered. "Your face."

SLAP!

Red: "I spy with my little eye, something... Yellow? Are you alright? Your face is really red. "

Emerald: "I'M SICK OF THIS GAME!"

Blue smirked. "Then how about we do a friendship charm!" She called. "If we do it we'll be destined to meet again. So we can always be friends forever, even if we go to different schools."

Pearl leaned in. "Then what's a high school reunion for?"

"But that's forever away!" Called the three second years. Blue snapped her fingers. "Exactly, this will make it so fate has to bring us together all again."

Ruby sat closer. "What is this charm anyways?" He asked.

Blue smirked as she ushered everyone into a circle. She produced a paper doll. "This is the Sachiko of Happiness charm."

Silver and Platina looked at her. "I don't believe in silly little charms." They said almost in unison.

"It couldn't hurt our chances could it Little Miss?" Asked Dia.

"Yeah!" Said Pearl. "Next year you could be in a huge private school while me and Dia could be in a boring high school without our best friend!"

"Luck is always a good thing to have." Said Emerald. Sapphire clasped his back. "You should know. You took on that bully pack on your first day here!"

"Those guys had it coming." Grumbled Gold, Green, and Silver.

Red brought everyone back to the previous topic bluntly. "So how do we preform this charm?"

"It's easy!" Said Soul. "I already know it! It was on Naho's blog! We just have to grab the doll say the the chant and rip it apart! As long as we keep our piece we'll meet up!"

"What's the chant?" Asked Yellow. Soul anime sweatdropped. "I forgot."

"I know it!" Said Blue. "We have to say "Sachiko we beg of you" as many times as we have people!" Green began counting on his fingers. "With Emerald we have eleven, plus the first years that's fourteen."

Red whistled. "Man that's a lot!"

Blue stuck out the doll and everyone grabbed hold. "If you let go, the charm will fail, so dig in there. Rip it if you have to, just don't let go."

Everyone grabbed the doll and held fast to its smooth papery surface. An ominous feeling hung in the air.

"Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you." They chanted.

"Tear it!" Yelled Soul.

RRRIIIPPP!

They looked at their pieces of paper.

Yellow smiled. "We're friends forever." They placed their scraps in wallets, purses, money clips, pockets, and backpacks.

Chairs squeaked as they gathered their bags and jackets.

A tremor struck. Silver hunched over his chair as it became stronger, and stronger, until the lights flickered and went out, ceiling tiles fell, and the desks danced around the room.

Suddenly a floor tile fell through.

Pearl tugged at the door. It wouldn't budge. It was like a decoration. Fixed to the wall.

Dia pushed Platina out of the way of a falling light fixture. Green propped up the book shelf before it toppled on the girls. Red reached out to Silver as more tiles fell. The floor below Silver gave out and he plummeted. His grey eyes went wide as the floor no longer supported his weight.

He should fall either eight feet to the first floor or sixteen to the basement but no impact was heard. Blue called out to him and reached for his hand, only for Green to keep her from falling in. The hole looked like an empty abyss.

Crystal pushed Pearl aside and kicked the door. Pain shot up her leg. The paint didn't even chip. There wasn't much floor left anymore. Yellow stumbled and fell, Red grabbed her hand and fell with her.

"Red you idiot!" Called Green.

The floor boards snapped. And the last of the students fell into the darkness.

* * *

Review. Please


	2. Crystal and Soul

remember, I have most if the chapters already written up so I can update predatory fast.

Im having writer's block so I've been writing this as my pet project and now I'm posting this.

I'm not from Japan, I don't own Pokemon Special/Adventures or Corpse Party.

* * *

Chapter 1, Space 1, 1-A

Crystal woke up to a throbbing ankle. She picked herself off the rough wooden floor and turned her attention to her ankle. It stung, must have been sprained.

She squinted through the darkness. It wasn't too dark. Light poured in through the dirty and cracked windows. The lights came on.

Crystal was confused. This couldn't be her school. Could it? She saw a figure lying on the ground. With overalls like that, it could only be...

"Soul! Wake up!" She called across the room. She stood up to cross the room to find that that there was either no floor to stand on or ruble in the way. She looked around and noticed a door on her right. She ran to it. It opened with ease.

The adjoining hallway connected only the two doors. She ran to it and stumbled over a loose board. She picked herself up and was hit squarely in the face by a piece of paper.

Most of it was torn up but she could see the words "Heavenly Post; Third student reported missing." Most of the rest was missing but the words "Heavenly Host", and "Serial kidnapping" rang a bell. She put the paper down and entered the classroom.

She rushed to Soul's side, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"Soul! Soul! Thank goodness she's breathing." She said. She began to shake her shoulder calling, "Wake up!"

Soul groaned and swatted her hand away. "I don't have school today mom, it's Saturday."

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she snapped awake, scaring Crystal. She sat right up and collided head first into Crystal's head.

"Oww!" The both yelled. It echoed throughout the small classroom. Soul looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. Crystal looked at the tiny desks and low chalkboard. "I think we're in an elementary school."

"Yeah but where? Our grade school has tile floors not old wooden ones." Said Soul indicating the wooden floor.

"Anyways we should look for the others." Crystal said. Soul nodded.

The two got up only for an earthquake to knock them down.

They walked to the door and saw that the short hallway had opened up and revealed a whole school for them to search.

* * *

Chapter 1, Space 1, Infirmary

'We're not alone here.' Crystal thought as she gazed around the infirmary. 'The ghost had said there were three more people in this space.' It was old and decrepit but it was clean, the exception being the bloody scissors in the cabinet. Most of the medicine was expired but all Crystal needed was the splint Soul made.

Why hadn't she been able to apologize to Soul. She had yelled at her optimism. She hadn't even been able to say sorry. Why not.

Now she was alone.

But wait what was that? The lamp on the desk had flickered to life and the pages of the diary were flying. Crystal got up an approached the book only for a truly shadowy creature to spring forth and tower over her.

Screaming she ran to the door and began to pull at the handles. She found them entwined in course black hairs. Disgusted, she ran towards a discarded candle on the far side but tripped over a box of matches. She shoved it in her pocket and ran to the scissors. They were gone. Maybe she could burn the hair, it wouldn't smell good but she had to try.

There was a lot of matches in the box so she ran to the door and lit one. The hair burned for a second before the flame went out. The hair resisted fire, she'd need an accelerant. Maybe there was some rubbing alcohol in the medicine cabinet. She dashed passed the shadow figure and nabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol before running back to the door.

She threw the alcohol at the hair and lit a match. The hair burned away and she pulled the door open quickly and closed it running.

She passed the splattered remains of a male student, almost slipping on the cool entrails. She had seen too many dead bodies for her liking. She didn't even know who this was. She pushed her mind away from the bodies and death. Maybe Soul went to the bathroom again. She'd find Soul, then find her other classmates.

"Soul? You up here? I'm sorry." She said. She heard a sound in the girls room. "Soul?" The sound persisted.

Crystal entered the room. "Soul, say something." She demanded. The sound came from the fourth stall from the door. "Soul!" She walked over quickly and pulled open the door. Soul came out legs kicking around as she was suspended from a rope by her neck.

"Soul! I'll save you!" She said as she looked for something for the other girl to stand on. She ran out and grabbed the maggot infested bucket and poured it out. She ran back in, only to find Soul unmoving, her urine dripping off her legs.

Crystal fell to her knees. She hadn't known Soul for long but, she had become her best friend. They hadn't fought before Crystal got mad. She now recognized the strange sound she had heard from this very stall. It had been the sound of creaking rope and the gurgles of a hanging girl.

Soul had killed herself. Her shoes were lined up neatly. She had killed herself because of what Crystal had said.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Soul." She whispered.

"SOOOUUULLL!"

* * *

I have butchered the first chapter, it's way too short, barely even 1000 words. But there's more to it. Where are the others?


	3. Wrong End 1 -2

I realized I forgot to write the wrong ends so her. Is the first wrong end!

* * *

Wrong ending 1 2

Chapter 1, Space 1, Hallways

Crystal felt absolutely horrible about what she had said. Horrible horrible horrible! She had to apologize to Soul for those horrible things she had said.

With the unison tidied key still in her pocket she begins searching. She questioned why she couldn't even apologize in the first place.

Maybe Soul was in the bathroom again. With that thought in mind she began to walk towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to enter she heard a sound coming from within the girls room.

"Soul?" She called. The sound continued. Crystal took a few steps inside. "Soul?" She repeated. The sound was coming from the stalls. She walked over and knocked on one of the doors. It blew open to reveal a hanging Soul with her shoes lined up neatly.

"Soul! I'll get you down from there!" She yelled recalling a filthy bucket outside the bathroom. She could use that as a stool and hold up Soul! She ran from the room and without hesitation dumped the bucket full of meat on the floor.

She rushed back inside.

"No." She whispered. "No, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NO!" She cried. Soul was unmoving and limp hanging dead from the noose.

"Why!?" Asked Crystal falling to her knees. "Why did you do it!?" She began sobbing uncontrollably. She had only known Soul for a short time, but she was like her best friend!

She vaguely heard giggling and saw blue light through her closed and tear filled eyelids. It sounded like a few kids. Who cared if they saw her crying? Soul was dead! Dead! Something grabbed her but she payed no heed.

They suddenly started shoving something down her throat! She opened her eyes and could only watch as they shoved the rusty scissors down her throat. She suddenly couldn't breath as it pierced her esophagus and stabbed into her jugular. The pain was so intense she screamed. Her scream was interrupted by vomit, which joined the blood in seeping into her lungs. Her lungs were on fire! Her stomach acid was dissolving her lungs! She was choking on her own blood! 'Make it stop!' She begged in her mind. 'Make it stop hurting. Her vision was blurry and the only sound she could make was a gurgling of blood and vomit which burned her lungs even more. Air, she needed air! Air was life! He visioned darkened even more and she felt her strength leaving her. The burning wouldn't stop and her lungs were demanding air. She wasn't sure if it was the stomach acid or her need for air burning her lungs it just hurt.

And slowly, she slipped into darkness, where the pain only continued.


	4. Wrong END 1 -3

And here's the final chapter 1 bad END. It was labeled 1 -3 on the wiki page.

* * *

Wrong Ending 1 3

Crystal couldn't escape! The hair on the door wouldn't budge. She was stuck with- with- that, . . . THING. It was like a dark mist in the shape in a human. She couldn't tell if it was male or female but she was terrified of it! She wanted out!

She clawed at the door again but it was no use, not even FIRE could destroy the corse black hair. She was getting tired, she couldn't keep this up, especially with her injured ankle. It approached her and she ran but she tripped on a floor board and fell to the rough wooden ground.

She pushed her self to her feet only to be engulfed in the black mist. She couldn't breath and she couldn't move having used all of her strength to stand up. Coughing she fell to her knees.

Her lungs pined for air and she ended up using her left hand to keep herself from completely hitting the floor. Her coughs gave way to hacks and she even vomited. Her lungs burned now and her vision was getting blurry.

Finally she could hold herself up no more and fell into her puddle of vomit. Her vision was black. She was going to die. At least the pain would end with her life. She coughed weakly before giving out and falling into an endless slumber filled with suffering.


	5. Ruby, Sapphire, and Rald

Another one. I see Corpse Party isn't very popular. Still it's a chapter, I wrote this on Tuesday. It's late so I'm going to bed after a post this.

I own nothing but the plot line of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1, Space 1, Entrance Hall, Annexe

Ruby woke up to a yell. It was Sapphire's voice, definably. Sapphire was screaming but Ruby couldn't find the strength to get up. He knew he was face down on the floor, probably ruining his outfit and uniform. He could feel his strength coming back slowly but he still couldn't get up.

Sapphire called to him some more. He had to wait for his body to respond because he was mentally screaming at himself to move.

His strength finally returned to his body and he forced himself up. Sapphire was getting closer. "Ruby! We found you!" She said. He turned himself over.

"Are you alright?" Asked the short blond. Ruby took inventory. Legs, check. Arms, check. Clothes . . .

"My clothes! I spent hours making them fit like this!" He yelled. At least he still had his backpack with his sewing kit. He looked around. The floor was old, wooden and breaking, he was in an entrance hall between a pair of locker shelves.

"Where are we?" He asked. Emerald shrugged. "Some kind of school. This looks like an entrance hall but there's no door." Sapphire nodded. "There had to be an exit somewhere but we just woke up and went looking for you." She said.

Ruby looked around. There was indeed no door where there should have been. "Let's look around." They took to the right. The bathroom was fine, nothing wrong with it. There was some stairs. A piece of paper was posted on the wall, it said that the school they were in was called Heavenly Host Elementary School and it had been closed in the seventies. "We woke up in here." Said Emerald.

The next door led to a stairway. At the bottom of the stairs Ruby saw a figure leaning against the wall. "Look someone's down there!" He said and led the other two down. He shook the other high school student's shoulder until the boy's head literally fell off and rolled to face them with a skeletal smile.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in terror. "H-he-he's d-d-de-dead!" He screamed. Sapphire grabbed the boy's name tag. "Hell, I can't read." She said and handed it to Emerald, obviously shaken. "It says, 1-B, Makato Honda."

Ruby continued to squeal. "Let's get out of here!" He cried. "I want to go home." He whined. Emerald turned. "I don't want to look, I'm going to check upstairs." "We'll check out the other hallway." Sapphire said referring to the left hallway on the other half of the entrance hall.

Sapphire grabbed Ruby before staring back at the body of Takato and turning away.

Ruby followed her to the other side of the entrance hall before an earthquake shook the foundations. It ended quickly. "Do you think Rald's okay?" Ruby asked. Sapphire nodded with a worried look. The earthquake had knocked a wooden cabinet over, the floor would probably cave in if they tried to climb over it.

"Let me move this." Sapphire said. "I'm much stronger than a wuss like you." She finished smirking. For once Ruby agreed with her. He could never move that. She simply picked it up and threw it at where the door of entrance hall should be. The cabinet broke and out came a huge pile of course black hair. It was disgusting. Ruby was glad when Sapphire hurried him to the next hallway.

But they stopped when they heard Emerald scream bloody murder.

* * *

Good night peoples.


	6. Green and Blue Silver

Well heres another update, it here will be planets more seeing as I have half the story already typed up.

Im American, I didn't even translate the game.

* * *

Chapter 2, Space 2, Main Building

Green was a bit worried. Blue had begun hyperventilating as soon as the ghost had disappeared. It had told them that they couldn't escape and they would all die here like it had but that maybe they could find some friends to die with. Blue had panicked. He tried just about everything but health class has not told him how to deal with a hyperventilating girl.

He had taken his lunch bag out of his backpack and had given it to her to try and stop her from passing out. She seemed to be calming down. "Silver." She breathed. "I gotta find him." Green helped her up. "If we go, we should leave a note for our classmates." He took a piece of spiral notebook paper from his bag and wrote the note.

It read. "If you find this, stay here. Blue and I will come and get you.

-Green Oak"

"Ladies first." she insisted upon seeing it. She took the pen and added the words "Blue and" to the signature so it read "Blue and Green Oak." Not willing to argue, he let it slide for now.

As soon as they were ready to go out an earthquake struck. Regaining their balance the two walked out.

They reached an entrance hall but the door acted like a decoration, not moving at all. They gave up on using the front door.

Eventually they saw a group of people laying together. "Guys!" Shouted Blue." When Green went forward they found that the students where all dead. For proof of death, Green took their name tags. He lead her past them, even if he was shaken, he wouldn't let this get in his way.

He comforted Blue and led her past the bodies.

They went right. The janitors closet was locked so they passed it, but still called for Silver, and more dead bodies. Even a red fox fire and a cabinet full of what appeared to be black hair.

4-Something was a a hallway with classroom fittings, a strange device sat at the end. at the end. Green walked towards it, only for a ghost boy to appear staring at the wall.

Blue tensed. "Don't look into his eyes. Don't." She said. Green decided not to ask and complied. He walked past the boy and to the device.

'What the heck.' He thought and pulled the lever down. It made a clicking noise as the floor shook a bit. It clicked to a halt.

He turned and began to leave but something grabbed his leg. He turned to almost see something but Blue grabbed him and pulled him away. She ran into the entrance hall where the previously destroyed hallway now had a singular path leading towards a hallway the entrance hall.

As she stopped something ran through him.

Through his body.

There was a bright flash and Blue was going crazy again. She ran to the entrance hall. Green checked his pocket. He pulled out a fine powder. He knew that he had had a charm from his sister. It had been a blue crystal that seemed to glow. But he didn't know anything about this powder. Stupid ghost must have passed through him and destroyed his only good luck charm. It also crossed his mind that the ghost had probably tried to kill him. He blood ran cold thinking about how he just narrowly escaped death.

He shoved it back in his pocket and jogged after Blue. She stood in the corner babbling to herself.

He grabbed her wrist trying to snap her out of it. She looked at him and screamed, "No! NOOOO!"

* * *

Chapter 2, Space 2, Janitor's Closet

Silver woke up to television static. But was unable to get up. Something was pining him down. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Suddenly a glowing figure appeared before him. It was a man in traditional Japanese clothes.

"Who are you?" Silver asked. The man looked at him like a wise old teacher, despite being young. "I was Kibiki." He said. "I'm a ghost now. You are in a closet in the janitor's closet of Heavenly Host Elementary School."

Silver tried to move. Tried being the key word. "Can you help me?" Kibiki shook his head. "I'm merely a spirit trapped in this school. I have no tangible body. I'm sorry." He said.

Silver heard heavy footsteps. He didn't recognise them. "Hide!" Whispered Kibiki nervously before disappearing.

Silver tried to hid under what ever it was that was holding down. He heard the sound of keys in a keyhole. A door swung open. Silver didn't know why but fear began to well up inside of him. He was terrified. He tried to think rationally. But ration flew out the window when a huge bloody man opened the door of Silver's closet and peered inside. The light spilling in let Silver see the objects on top of him.

A pair of corpses. Silver tried desperately to hide in the remain, while trying to not barf his guts out.

The closet door was closed and the man closed the door, locked it, and walked away. Silver lay in silence for a few minutes trying to calm down before he heard more footsteps. A pair trailed by familiar voices. "Silver where are you?" Called Green and Blue. Silver opened his mouth to call to him but there was something in his throat that prevented him from speaking. It was in the back of his throat.

Green and Blue walked away. He shoved his hand into his mouth and began pulling out whatever it was.

Even with out light he could tell what it was. Impossibly long, course hair. And there was more in his throat, he had to continue pulling out until he was practically pulling out fistfuls of the course hair from the depths of what had to be his stomach. After a few minutes he finally got it all out and threw it to the other side of the closet.

He noticed something plastic. A video tape. Hadn't he been woken by the the television. Why you would put one in a janitor's closet he had no idea. He listened for Green and Blue's voices but he heard absolutely nothing.

Not even the tv static. Kibiki appeared again.

"I know how to get out of this school."

* * *

Another added scene, with Silver and kibiki the ghost. In a few chapters Naho will be all over the place.


	7. Green and Blue

Chapter 2, Space 2, Main Entrance Hall

Green spent a massive amount of time calming Blue down, but sometime afterwords, he found a nail puller. The only thing he knew of that was boarded up something in room 1-A. They went there and activated another pulley.

They then returned to a previously inaccessible pulley. The floor was fine now so Green went over and yanked the lever down. It click to a halt and the duo walked back to the entrance hall.

Flooring had been placed so that the forth hallway was reachable. "Now that is a neat puzzle." Blue said.

After words they explored the new section of the school. It led to a staircase up to an infirmary.

Blue took out a candle, "So people will know." as her only explanation. Pesky woman. They kept going.

A staircase led to a boring bathroom. At least it was until Green saw Blue with a strange expression in the mirror, or the shadow that emanated despair.

"SOOOUUULLL!" Cried Crystal's voice. As soon as it was cried Blue fled the room. Green walked after her. She was standing in the hall speaking nonsense about death of a friend and how they were to die painfully for eternity.

Green didn't know what to do. He did the only thing that came to mind.

He hugged her. Hard.

And it seemed to work as she slowly calmed down and pushed him away saying that he was a pervert.

After that they went down stairs and went the opposite way.

They came back to the Infirmary. A ghostly girl walked into it. He tried the door. Giggling and laughing could be heard inside.

The door opened. A pair of ghost we're playing with a male student. A very familiar first year. "Bii bouher, pla wit meh!" Called a girl with a missing eye. On Dia's left a ghost kid was missing half her head and holding his hand was the ghost girl with the missing eye.

"Dia!" Shouted Blue. Dia looked over and waved with his free hand. "Hi seniors. How 'bout you play with us?" He said. The ghosts had big innocent eyes. Green was pretty sure that the boy ghost had been the one that had tried to kill him, but maybe these spirits were safe. He didn't want to tempt fate.

"Dia come here its dangerous over there!" Shouted Green honestly concerned about his underclassman. Dia looked at him. "You don't understand senior Green. These kids are innocent, trapped here in this school. Look at this." Dia pulled out an old newspaper clipping.

It was about a serial kidnap and murder case. The pictures of four children reported missing where placed on the article's left. The girl without an eye was Yuki, the boy Ryou, and Tokiko missing her head, the last girl's names were coated in blood. They had been kidnaped. Then killed.

Murdered.

By Yoshikazu Yanagihori.

Blue demanded that Dia come with them. She continued to demand until the ghosts lifted Dia in the air.

"Ahh! I'm a bit scared of heights, please put me down!" He shouted. One ghost pushed them from the room.

"How are we supposed to get Diamond now?" Green asked. "Those ghosts could easily rip him apart." He added.

"We're helpless." Said Blue.

"To get your friend you must find the repentance of their killer."

Green turned suddenly. A girl in a uniform and glasses stood with part of a doll body in her hands.

"The killer carried a doll. The incomplete doll I carry now. If you want your friend you have to finish the doll. It may be hard as he will most likely be unwilling to part with it." Green noticed her big eyes were cloudy like dead fish. "Who are y-" "NAHO!" Shouted Blue. Green held her back. "You mean the person who wrote the site you got that charm from? That Naho?" He asked.

Blue nodded eagerly. "She's amazing Green! She goes everywhere paranormal!" She turned to Naho. "Why are you here?" She asked. Naho deadpanned. "I died."

Before Blue could continue the conversation Green began. "Are you sure this will work, we just have to complete the doll and show it to them? And avoid the murderer." He asked. Naho nodded. He grabbed Blue's hand. "Let's go." He said and taking the doll part from the ghost girl left the room. They wandered around until they found the rest of the doll. They were pretty surprised that they didn't run into the murderer himself seeing from what Naho said he was running around here killing more people.

They connected the doll and it wept creepily. Green decided to ignore it. They returned to the infirmary

"Hey kids look at this!" Shouted Blue showing them the doll. Suddenly the doll began to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to kill anyone. I'm so sorry." Said the doll in a sorrowful voice.

"Now go!" Backed Green. "Go to your parents in heaven! Let his penitence free your souls!"

"Mommah." Whispered one.

"Mama! Paupau!" Cried the boy

"Go to them!" Demanded Green.

The three children suddenly looked very cross. They began to float and took Dia up with them. They flew out the door and down the hall, closing the door behind them. Dia was screaming. A rare occurrence for the sleepy boy. Suddenly a loud whooshing noise could be heard followed by an indescribable splattering sound. Dia suddenly stopped screaming.

Blue threw the doll to the ground. They ran out into the hallway. The ghosts disappearing with laughs and giggles. Blue was vomiting. "Blue what is it? Where's Diamond?" He looked down the hall where Blue was.

He stumbled down the hall watching Diamond dripping down the wall. He was splattered across it, as if thrown at incredible speed. But seeing as the children were ghosts, it could be possible. It was horrifying, Dia had been killed so quickly, so horribly. It was horrible but he had to be strong, at least for Blue. He took Diamond's name tag, adding it to the list of the dead.

He turned to comfort Blue. She pushed him away. "No! We could have saved him! Somehow! Don't just accept this! Get away from me! You didn't do anything!"

"I couldn't have done anything!" He shouted. She screamed incoherently at him before running off. He heard he say something though. Obviously talking about his new collection of name tags.

"You just enjoy desiccating the dead."

"Blu-"

He started to follow her but he heard a grunt right behind him. He turned to see the hammer, and nothing more.


	8. Wrong END 2 -2

I probably have all of these Wrong END numbers wrongWheel it's Green's turn to die.

* * *

Wrong Ending 2 2

"Don't look into his eyes!" Blue whispered again as he creeped past the ghost. He was successful in avoiding the boy's gaze completely. Green began to examine the strange device. It appeared to be a pulley system that used piano wire. Why you would find such a thing in a children's school was beyond him.

The small lever appeared to be able to go down so he forced the lever down a notch. It looked like it could go down further but after that notch it wouldn't move.

He turned around,

Right into the ghost boy's gaze. The world became fuzzy and Green heard Blue call his name right before he blacked out.

When Green woke up his head was throbbing. It was like being under a jackhammer. He tried to grab his head to maybe ease the pain but found his arms would not move.

Where was he? It was very dark and tight. He was standing upright in this dark and small space. A more pressing question was where was Blue, and how does he get back to her? He heard a shovel above him and was suddenly pelted by dirt and gravel.

Was he in. . . A hole? A grave perhaps? My dirt hit him. "In alive down here, don't bury me!" He called only to be greeted by more dirt. He spat it out and called again. "Hello! I'm alive here!" More dirt. It was already up to his chest.

He looked up and got dirt on his face. Who would bury a living person? It hit him hard. A ghost would. He was going to be buried alive. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he tried to strangle free. The dirt would not move.

"Help! Some one help!" He called. He was a little over neck deep in dirt and gravel. It was compressing his airways. "Help!" He called again as another scoop almost cover his mouth. "Please!" He called desperately. "Please, somebody help me!" The dirt covered his nose. He spat it away and called out again. The next shovel full made him close his eyes. His mouth was covered, all he could do was hope against hope that it would stop and that he was be okay but more diet landed on top of him and his lungs began to ache.

Soon they burned. But he could do nothing but hope Blue found him in time.

His hope died with his final moments.

'Why didn't you help me Blue?'


	9. Wrong END 2 -3

Wrong Ending 2 3

Green calmly waked the halls by the entrance hall with his hands in his pockets. He appeared calm but was deadly unsettled by being in a school that was closed and demolished.

He hit something with his foot. He looked down to see it was a child's shoe. "A shoe." He looked around. "The entrance hall must be nearby."he saw a doorway to his right filled with lockers. "There!" Called Blue. He then noticed that there was no floor in that direction. It had given out and collapsed. In fact the only way in this hallway he could go was to the left. So go there he did.

In the light of his phone he saw a foot, which was connected to a pair of pants, which was connected to a blazer and. . . A skeleton!? Blue stiffened, screamed and ran off. Green was sure he had almost crushed his good luck charm, a blue crystal from his sister, in his hand.

He'd let Blue calm down. He walked past a few more bodies all from the same school. All dead. He took their name tags with him. When he go home he'd report the deaths. To the left was a classroom. Looking in, the classroom was more like a hallway with classroom fixings. Most of the floor was gone too. A strange purple device was on the other side. Green causally walked across. Halfway though, a ghostly child appeared and stared at the opposite wall, deciding not to look at the ghost. He fiddled with the device, it seemed to be a pulley system that used piano wire, just like the one in the other classroom, which was incredibly dangerous. Pulling it down a notch he turned around and walked calmly away.

"Green? Where are you?" Blue asked walking around the entrance hall. She heard a clicking noise. "Gree-" he sentence was stopped short as a nearly invisible and incredibly sharp wire launched out of the wall and slices her in half from the waist. She didn't even get to scream as she fell to the floor and bled out.

"Now where is Blue?" Green asked himself as he walked past the bodies again. He stepped in something wet. Looking down he saw his shoe was drenched in blood. Panic rose in him as he shined his phone towards the bloods origin.

He nearly threw up at the sight. Blue was cut in half with her organs spilling from her cleanly cut body. Blood was everywhere. "B-blue? Are you alive?" He asked. Her glazed eyes stared blankly forward. She was dead.

"Why?" He asked himself as tears began to fill his eyes. "She didn't do anything wrong." There was a distinct clicking noise and he turned towards the sound. A thin wire sliced from the wall. Green had just enough time to notice the blood on the piano wire before he joined Blue in her fate.


	10. Wrong END 2 -4

Wrong Ending 2 4

Green had no ideas what to do. Blue was blundering on like an insane person. She was saying random things and nothing he did would calm her down. He was ready to just give up and leave her here. Maybe he'd find something to calm her down on the first floor. He stopped at the top of the stairs questioning whether or not to stay or go. He hadn't been this confused since he met Blue for the first time.

"Look it's the teacher's pet!" Called one boy. The other kids made "L" shapes with there fingers. They wouldn't lay a hand on him, his grandfather was famous. But that didn't mean he was the most popular guy in school.

It didn't help that he had the top grades in the history of the school either. Everyone teased him and called him an emotionless ass or a robot. All because he was more concerned with his grades than with people.

No one likes him except for one people. His childhood friend Red.

He was already smarter than the teachers. He didn't need to go to high school.

"Green! How's it going? Have you met the new girl yet?" Said Red as he walked by. No one bothered him when Red was with in sight so Green slowed down as much as he could without being late for his gym class.

Just as predicted as soon as Red turned the corner towards the art room the pestering continued. It wouldn't last long because the gym was past the office and no one wanted a detention. One turn away from the office was when one guy took it too far.

"Even your parents don't like! They went and died just to get away from you." Green turned and punched the guy in the face. His hand bursted with pain. The bully crumpled and overwhelmed with anger Green kicked the boy in the stomach, over and over.

"Green Oak! What are you doing to that student!? Just because your grandfather is famous doesn't mean you can beat up the other students! These are grounds for expulsion!" Shouted the principle.

For the first time in Green's life, he didn't know what to do.

"There, oh you took care of it." Said a girl with a teacher behind her. It was Blue.

"What is going on here?" Asked the principle to the teacher.

"Blue says she saw that boy bullying that one." Pointing first at the bully then at Green. "Yeah." Said Blue. "That guy said horrible things about his parents."

"Is this true?" The principle asked Green. He nodded and the teacher and principle took the injured bully away.

"Thanks." He said. "You welcome. I'm Blue." "Green." "Well, that was my guide, can you help me get to class?" "Fine you pesky woman."

"I have to help her." He said. But as he turned around someone pushed him down the stairs. He felt his ribs break and felt a horrible stabbing pain that ended when his neck snapped.

He saw Blue standing at the top of the stairs, proud of her kill.


	11. Wrong END 2 -5

Wrong Ending 2 5

As Green walked the halls with Blue he noticed yet another piece is paper on the ground. "Victim's Memoirs 5/5". "Might as well finish this off, give me a few minutes Blue." The paper went into detail of the death of the student that wrote the papers. As he finished it pain erupted from his head and his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

When his eyes opened he was still in the hallway with the papers in his hands. "Blue?" He called not seeing the girl. He sat up.

And saw Blue's mangled and cannibalized corpse in front of him. Someone must have knocked him out and attacked Blue! There was blood on his hands so maybe he had fought back and pushed back the cannible. There was something in his mouth so he spat it out. It was a hunk of flesh, probably from his attacker. He walked towards Blue. He face was pale and covered in blood and her flesh was gone below her chest. She was missing an eyeball.

The sight was sickening and brought tears to his eyes. Blue was dead. No. Wait what was that paper by her hand? He picked it up.

"This place is so creepy. Green's off reading some papers he found and left little old me by herself. Oh wait here he comes but what's up with his eyes and that weird aura? Holy crap there's black flames dancing across him. Stay away!" The rest of the paper was covered in blood.

The blood on his hands, was . . . Blues? No. It couldn't be.

But yes it was, he had eaten Blue. Tears fell from his eye making clean streaks through the girl's blood on his face. "Blue!" He cried as once again the dark power took hold and he began to eat her once more.


	12. Pearl, Red and Yellow

Another chapter. I still have writers block.

Begin Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 3, Infirmary Hallway

Pearl's head ached. A lot. A lot a lot.

He stood up shakily. He looked around. This wasn't his high school. Not at all. Where was his friends? They must have gotten separated. He walked down the hall, away from the infirmary.

Something glistened on the floor. A light blue cell phone. It lay as if it fell from its owner's pocket.

Dia's cell phone.

"Diamond must have come this way." He said to no one in particular. He picked up the cell phone and continued on. He found a door that led outside and to another building. Maybe his friends where there. He went there.

He went upstairs and into and art room. The lock clicked. He was locked in. Ah crud!

He noticed something.

A girl was standing in the corner.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Pearl. Manly name I know." He said awkwardly. She didn't move. She mumbled incoherently. He took a few steps closer.

"Hey." He said trying to catch her attention.

He heard her mumble about death and pitiful existences in the universe. It was really depressing so instead he grabbed some art supplies and began to draw as he waited for someone to unlock the door.

Chapter 3, Space 3, A-1

"You may never see many of your friends again." Said the ghost.

"Well we will!" Said Red determinedly. Yellow nodded in shy agreement.

The ghost was silent for a few seconds. She smiled sweetly. "With an attitude like that you two may change you destiny." She said.

"Good luck!" She said and disappeared.

"There's something written here." Said Yellow pointing at the teacher's podium. Red came over. It looked like someone had pushed to hard on a pen or pencil, the words were carved into the wood.

"Stay here. Blue and I'll come and get you.

-Green."

Red smiled. "He said he has Blue with him. That's one less to worry about I guess." He said.

"Hey Yellow? How many dimensions do you think there are?" Red asked. Yellow's face turned red and she shook he'd head and shrugged.

"We should find the others. Green and Blue are probably in a different closed space but there's bound to be more people here!" Red said grabbing Yellow's hand and going outside.

"Once we're all together we'll figure out how to go home!" He said leading her. She went red and pushed him.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologised.

"There's nothing you did wrong. Lets go!" Red said simply.

"It's so dark." Yellow said grabbing Red's shirt. He smiled. "I have my cell phone and I have a key chain flashlight. It's okay." He said. "If your that scared of the dark you can wear my lucky hat! My dad gave it to me and it really is lucky!" He took of his hat and put it on her head smiling. "We'll be fine."

She was hiding her face like she was scared. Well, it was pretty spooky.

As they walked past a glowing blue boy she continued to cling to him, obviously scared. Red refused to even look at he ghost.

"I wish we were all together back at school. We could go home and call each other and see out families." Yellow said. "My uncle must be so worried."

On the stairs they found a key. They didn't know where it went to but it was a key. They arrived at the bathrooms. The boy's one was boarded up.

"I'll be right back Red." Said Yellow as she entered the bathroom with her cell phone. As she said, she was right back. But she looked worried.

"What's wrong Yellow?"

"I can't use that bathroom."

He looks inside shining his phone. The floor in front of the stalls had been caved in, the stalls inaccessible.

"Maybe this goes to another bathroom." He said, referring to the key. She nodded and the two began to wander, using the key in every door. It worked on a door on the second floor. It turned out to be an infirmary. They traipsed around the room.

"Soul! I'm so sorry!"

"Crystal?" Asked Yellow.

"So it wasn't just me who heard that." Red said. Red spotted two beds against the wall. "Hey, Yellow, let's get some rest." He said. "Okay."

"Which bed do you want?"

"The corner one."

"Okay."

Yellow lay down and then Red did. Her face went red again. She turned to face the wall. They lay in silence, listening for the pitter-patter of familiar footsteps. But none came.

* * *

so I have Red Yellow and Pearl all sorted out. I'm almost out of finished chapters to post.


	13. Red and just Yellow

Chapter 3, Space 3, Infirmary

Red jolted awake. Had he fallen asleep? They were wasting time. They had to find other people.

And a bathroom for Yellow of course.

Red shook the sleeping blonde awake. "Come on. Lets get you a ba-" a newspaper hit his face. Odd, there hadn't been any wind. He examined it. It detailed a gruesome kidnap and murder case against four children. A Mr. Yoshikazu the culprit.

"Yellow look at this." He said as he handed her the paper. She gasped. "He looks like the ghost boy in the hallway." She said.

Red found he had to agree, it did look like that boy.

Outside the door Blue screamed incoherently. "Blue!" Said the two. They ran to the door and pulled it open, Red slipped on something. Yellow screamed. Red looked to see drying blood leading to near a wall and stopping around where he was now.

"Who's blood is this?!" He cried. He stood up. "I don't think I want to know." He finished. As he stood his foot hit something. It was a nail puller, more commonly called a crowbar.

"Hey Yellow, we can use this to get into the boy's bathroom." Red said picking it up and stowing it in his backpack.

The two walked to the wall where the blood started. The blood was dry and a strange residue covered the wall. It seemed organic.

They passed that and went to the bathroom. Red used the nail puller to remove the planks covering the boy's room and opened the door.

"Yellow, you can't go here either. No stalls." He said indicating the lack of stalls. "Unless you want to use a urinal." He added. She shook her head wildly. "No! Thank you. I can hold it for now." She whispered. "Okay, if you say so." Said Red and the two went down stairs again.

As they approached the wall they heard the district sound of a camera shutter clicking. Red shined his phone onto Platina, the heiress. She had just taken a picture of a wall.

"Platina! We found you!" Red called. Platinum jumped. "Senior Red! Hello! Have you seen Pearl and Diamond?" She asked.

"No we haven't." Red said. Yellow came up. "Red do you hear, flies?" She asked. Red did. He looked around the corner at the wall.

Gore! It was covered in blood! Yellow ran and threw up crying. Red couldn't move, who had died? Why hadn't he heard? Could he have saved them? Who could have killed anyone this brutally and horribly?

"I believe it is the remains of a male student, viciously slaughtered and smeared across the wall." Platina said simply. Yellow must have opened a bottle of scented beads, the scent of caramel filled the air. It was a calming scent but he was too unsettled by the corpse.

Platina took out a flashlight. She turned it on. "I'm off to find Diamond and Pearl. Good luck seniors Red and Yellow." She said and walked off.

"Platina! We'll look for Dia! If you find anyone go to classroom 1-A!" Shouted Red after her.

"All right senior." Calls Platina.

"I-I think she took a picture of that corpse." Said Yellow.

Red would have agreed but he didn't know why she had taken that picture. He didn't want to call his junior crazy when she wasn't so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued on.

"Come on Yellow lets see if anyone's in that classroom waiting for us." He said changing the topic. They went downstairs. There was a new hallway and a door.

"That wasn't there before." Yellow said. Red tried the door. It was locked. The two went back to classroom 1-A.

It was just as empty as before. The cabinet was where they had left it. Yellow looked in it. "Hey Red there's a key in here." She said pointing to a small old key. Red took his nail puller and bashed the glass.

Surprisingly the nail puller broke.

"How in the world?" He threw it away. He grabbed the key. "There's only one door we haven't tried yet." He said. They walked to it. The key fit perfectly.

It led to an outdoor covered walkway.

With another building standing on the other side.

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 3, Annex

The first thing Red noticed about the new building was that it was under high pressure. He already had a headache. As soon as they found Yellow a bathroom the sooner they could get out of this building.

The first floor bathroom was unusable, the floor missing by the stalls, just like in the main building.

Up the stairs, the principle's office was locked and the bathroom wasn't even reachable. The art room was even locked! Red did not like this building at all.

At all, at all. Too many locks. And that ooze that burned off the tips of his shoelaces. It was even creepier here than in the main building.

Red really wanted to return to the main building. The annex was like a liberal arts wing of any school, art room, and a music room. Nothing less, a principle's office was strange for this type of building though.

A girl seemed terrified of Red, she screamed and called him an accomplice. She than ran off screaming.

Red had to face the facts. "Yellow, it looks like you'll have to pee outside." He said.

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 3, Annex Entrance Hall

Yellow held Red's lucky hat closer to her head as she prepared to go outside to relieve herself. Putting her almost dead phone in her pocket and holding Red's key chain flash light.

She took a deep breath. Red would be right behind the door, she only had to scream to get him.

She opened the door. It was raining out side. Yellow usually liked rain, it made plants grow and animals ate plants, and Yellow loved animals and plants.

But this rain was unsettling, it never stopped. If rain doesn't stop, the sun doesn't shine and plants don't grow. If plant don't grow animals die.

But there were no animals here, only trees and grass. As she prepared to hop the fence she heard a little girl's voice.

"Gihh it back." Yellow turned to see a ghost coming at her from the main building.

It came closer.

"Gihh it back"

Yellow backed away from it. Heading towards the annex. Fear gripping her entirety as it took another step.

She ran to the annex, he legs pumping as she slammed the door behind her.

"Red save me I'm so scared!" She screamed in terror. She felt that the girl was right behind the door. Waiting to kill her. Red would protect her. Red was much stronger than she was. He was amazing and reliable.

But where was he now?

"Red?" She called.

No answer.

She walked to the door and went upstairs, warming her hands at a candle first before continuing. The familiar shutter clicking greeted her as she opened the door and saw Platina hovering over a corpse and taking it's picture. Platina was giggling loudly.

Yellow stumbled. Platina did a 180. "Senior Yellow, where's senior Red? He was with you wasn't he?"

Platina had murdered someone to take a picture of their corpse, Yellow didn't want to be added to that list. She turned on her heals and ran. She hid in the downstairs bathroom.

"Senior, why are you running from me?" Yellow tried to quiet her breathing. "Senior Yellow?" Platina walked past her. Yellow let out a sigh of relief.

She began to walk to the door but it wouldn't open. The ghost girl Yuki appeared and Yellow jumped back.

Yellow continued to back up until she was standing on a board way out in the hole. She curled up in a ball shaking horribly. Something fell out of her pocket. It rolled passed the ghost before the cork fell out. Caramel scent filled the air. The scented beads that Yellow had wanted to give to Red. She hadn't found the courage to though.

The ghost sniffed the air. It walked away from the cowering blonde. She began to sniff the beads, much like a dog. She was distracted by the milk candy scent and Yellow ran out of the door.

Where was Red? She ran, she didn't care where. She had to find Red. He had promised to stay put, he wouldn't intentionally break a promise. She bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" She cries with Red's hat falling off. He long pony tail streaming behind her.

She looks up at what she bumped into, shining the flashlight. A man with spiky red hair stood before her.

He smiles sweetly. "Hello I'm Lance, what's your name?"

* * *

review please!


	14. Green, Red and Pearl

Chapter 3, Space 2, dissection room

Green woke up on a dirt floor. Which was surprising as the the whole elementary school had wooden floors. He forced himself to sit up. There was light in the small room. It came from three faint blue lights. His brain kicked into overdrive.

Where was Blue? Was she okay?

"Blue? Where are you!?" He called out.

Something giggled. He looked up. Two child spirits gazed back a third appeared with actual blood on her hands and something behind her back was dripping with more blood. Green hoped it wasn't one of his juniors.

The door opened and the the ghosts disappeared. The huge man that knocked him out towered over him. Green tried to move put of the way as the hammer came down again.

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 3, Art Room

Red's head was throbbing, his headache was even worse than before. Where was he?

He looked around, the room was only moderately dark. He saw Pearl's face suddenly.

"Senior Red! Are you okay? Where's your hat? You just, materialized out of thin air! Right on top of me! You woke me up!" Pearl yelled. He was flailing around. "Finally someone who can speak in coherent sentences!"

"Pearl are you okay? How can you be this happy?" Red asked bewildered.

"You try having a conversation with the only other person in the room." He said pointing at a dark haired girl standing in the corner.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Red asked getting up and walking over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She continued mumbling about how insignificant that they all were in the grand scheme of the universe.

"O-kay?" He said a bit scared. He walked away from her. Was it him or was she surrounded in a black aura?

"She's a bit crazy." Pearl said. "She just stands there and mumbles about hopelessness, she needs to brighten up."

"Pearl I'm really glad your alive." Red said. Pearl looked baffled. "Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" He said looking as if he thought Red was as crazy as that girl.

"Well there's corpses everywhere and the place is inescapable. There's ghosts that kill people with scissors and multiple dimensions to this school." Red explained.

Pearl laughed. "I haven't seen any dead people, the annex door was unlocked so I went in after I found Dia's phone. I got locked in here. No crazy ghosts yet." He pointed at the girl again. "She's the craziest thing here."

"Wait you have Dia's phone? Do you know where Dia is? Platina was looking for you two." Red asked. Pearl shook his head. "I came here looking for him. Where the hell are we anyways?"

Red blinked. "You haven't encountered anything dangerous or horribly scary your entire time? There's bodies everywhere out there!" He said pointing at the door.

Pearl looked worried. "Your saying there actually are dead people in here? I haven't seen any! And the ghosts kill people. Please tell me your joking." Pearl begged.

Red shook his head. "I'm not. And now Yellow's all alone out there! We have to get out of here!"

"We could use the bust as a battering ram!" He said pointing at empty space.

"What bust?"

"The statue!"

"What statue?"

Pearl looked. "Where'd it go!? It was right there!" He ran over to the empty space and reached into the space with his hand. It was if he expected something to be there.

"Holy cow it's gone!" He said.

"It was there earlier you have to believe me! I even drew a picture!" He said holding up a crudely draw picture of an armless male torso.

"That looks like the one Yellow and I found in the hallway." Red said. "Except with two dimensions instead of three."

"FOUR! FOUR! THE NUMBER OF DEATH! FOUR DIMENSIONS OF ONE SCHOOL! ENDLESS DEATH AND DESPAIR! ETERNAL TORMENT! NO PEACE! SPIRITS TRPPED! RYOU, YUKI, TOKIKO, AND THE GIRL IN RED, SACHIKO! SACHIKO OF HAPPINESS! THIS IS HER TEST!"

She began to repeat that speech over and over again. Red looked at Pearl, he was very pale.

"Senior. Maybe she's right. Four spread out dimensions with our friends." Pearl said looking terrified. He suddenly looked at the black haired senior.

"Who else is in this dimension?" He asked.

Red thought about it. "Well, us, Yellow, Platina and apparently Dia. Blue and Green are in the same space but it's not this one, at least I'm sure their not. We heard Crystal while we were in the Infirmary so she must be elsewhere. When we left we heard Blue screaming and we haven't heard from the others at all." He said.

"So where's Yellow?"


	15. Lance and Yellow, Crystal, RuSa

Chapter 3, Space 3, Annex Entrance Hall

"Lance, could you help me find my friend Red? He's missing and I can't find him." The girl said.

"Hold on." Said Lance. "I don't even know your name." He had to be nice. She was pretty cute.

"I'm Yellow." She said softly. Lance thought she was absolutely adorable.

"And your looking for?" He supplied.

She fidgeted shyly. "My friend Red." He smiled. "Sure. Maybe you can help me find my girlfriend." He said.

They walked for a bit. Yellow trailing behind him. He smiled a bit.

They passed a sheet of paper hanging on the wall. "What's that?" Yellow asked. Lance stopped and backpedaled to the paper. "It's about a pair of blessed shoes that would allow safe passage over the green ooze upstairs." He said.

"Really! Then let's find them!" Yellow said suddenly. Unable to say no, Lance agreed.

They found more pages about the stupid shoes. What was it about girls and shoes?

One page said that if you held hands with the wearer you could also cross. Another hinted at the music room.

The piano in the music room began to play. This was normal to Lance but Yellow looked scared, holding that dumb hat close to her head like it would make the ghosts go away.

A cabinet had fallen. Lance picked it up. Under a desk, blocked by the cabinet was a pair of penny loafers. Girl shoes. The emitted a sacred aura. Must be the blessed shoes.

"Here Yellow, you should wear them." He said. She exchanged her shoes quickly and they reentered the hall. Approaching the goo Yellow grabbed his hand tightly as if terrified. She had one hand on that hat again. What was it about that stupid red hat?

She stepped in and was fine. He stepped in and was fine as well. They crossed and reached a door labeled "Staff Room". The door was fixed to the wall like a decoration.

"I found something." Yellow said. "It's some sort of crystal!" She said. With her ponytail and size she was the cutest thing on the planet.

Lance pocketed the crystal. He noticed Yellow looking uncomfortable out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong Yellow?" He asked sweetly. She became interested in her feet. "I kinda have to go to the bathroom." She whispered.

He smiled. "Then let's go." He said and taking her hand they crossed the goo again.

Upstairs was the body of a girl Lance knew. Her name had been Karen and she had been stabbed to death.

"Karen. No. I-I'll kill that stupid bitch! That scissor wielding bitch!" Lance screamed in his act. He had been the one to kill Karen after all.

"Yellow. You have to be careful. There are four ghosts in this school. And then their murderer. A Mr. Yanagihori I believe." He told her. It wasn't a lie. "The living have to stick together." He said.

She gulped and nodded obediently. So cute.

The bathroom was covered in seals. It refused to open. Lance walked over. Something in his pocket began glowing. He took out the crystal. It shattered and the seals fell to the ground. The door creaked open.

"Go on Yellow." He said and she entered.

As soon as the door closed William came up.

"Lance! Did you see what happened to Kar- oh you have." He said looking at Karen's corpse. Lance shifted. "It's good to see you Will. At least you aren't dead." He said.

William smiled. A kind smile. Stupid idiot. "Me and some others tried to escape the ought the woods. We ended up back at the school. I kind of wish your siste- you stabbed me! You bastard you stabbed me!" He said shocked as Lance drove the knife into William's stomach. He twisted and glared at his classmate.

"I told you never to speak of that bitch." He opened a slash in the man's chest.

"You mean Claire? She didn't do anything." William said.

He kicked William down a hole and put his knife back in his pocket.

"Exactly."

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 1, Main Bathroom

"We promised to escape together, Soul. Why did you kill yourself? WHY?" Crystal sobbed.

The bathroom door opened and she looked. A girl with cloudy fish eyes and a strange hair clip entered. Was she alive?

"Are you. . ."

"I am a ghost who died here."

Fear crept over Crystal. In movies ghosts killed people.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you." The ghost girl walked over and glanced at Soul's corpse.

"She has met it. The curse implemented on this school." The ghost said.

Crystal blinked. "She met it?"

"The symptoms vary but it causes a person to hurt another. Some might even, for the sake of their heart, commit suicide."

Crystal was shocked. A curse had killed her friend. It had been mercy suicide. Soul had tried to save her.

"My friend was killed by this school?" Crystal cried. She finally had some closure at least.

"Hehe." The ghost laughed slightly. Crystal looked up at her. "There are a few more people in this particular space but, you'll never see them." She laughed some more. Crystal could only stare. "You will die, alone." Said the ghost as she disappeared.

Crystal hobbled out of the bathroom. It couldn't be true. She could find the others. Anything was possible if you put your mind to it. She walked to the stair. As she descended something touched her butt. She fell down the stairs.

"GOLD!" She screamed angrily looking at the top of the stairs.

Nothing, no Gold. No one. Her butt vibrated again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Mom!" She cried.

"Crys?" Said her mother's digitised voice.

"Oh mom I'm so glad to hear your voice right now." She purred into the phone.

"Crys!? is it you!?"

"Yeah mom it's me! I'm trapped in a school with my friends. It's called Heavenly Host Elementary School. Please call a paranormal hunter to come get me." She said quickly. Her mom! So close to salvation! Her mom could get her out.

"Ahh... Crystal... Let me hear your voice!" Said her mom in a panicked voice. Was she on mute? No, it should be fine.

"Crystal it's mom!"

She stiffened. It couldn't be.

"Answer me god damn it! Who are you and what have you done to my baby?!"

"MOM I'M RIGHT HERE!" She screamed.

"Please save me."

She threw the phone. That wasn't her mom. She began to cry again, scared out of her wits.

"This isn't the strong Cystal!" Said Soul's voice in her head.

"I was never strong Soul." She sobbed.

"No Soul, or mom, or Gold. I can't take this anymore."she sobbed.

"Sa. . .

Save. . . me. . ."

* * *

Chapter 3, Space 1, Annex

"Emerald!" Shouted Ruby desperately. Emerald continued screaming as the two pulled on the door. It wouldn't budge at all. Even Sapphire couldn't open it.

"NNNNOOOO! Please stop! please have mercy! NNNnnnOOOOoooooo! Auggglelebrgle!" Emerald screamed in pain. Ruby could do nothing but listen to his friend screaming incoherently. Sapphire was beating the door with a statue she got in the art room right across the hall.

The boy's scream ceased suddenly. There was silence. Sapphire put the statue down in the middle of the hallway. It had taken her a while to push it out of the art room in question. Ruby had helped her pick it up and he put it down when he couldn't hold the weight anymore.

"Emerald?" Ruby called tentatively. No answer. "Emerald open the door!" He demanded. Suddenly the door creeped open and a short headless corpse fell on top if him.

"RRRRAAAALLLLDDDD!"


	16. Gold

Chapter 3, Space 3, Staff Room

Damn his head hurt. Hurt like hell. He had a huge headache. It was dark, as to be expected of a high school basement.

But the basement had a concrete floor, not a rough wooden one. Where was he? A hospital? No, not enough white. Gold stood up and placed his bag on a table. He searched the contents looking for any kind of light source.

Good his phone was fine. Full battery too. He dialled his home phone number.

"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and

"save me"

try again."

He fumbled with his phone. Who's voice was that? "He-hello?" He stuttered. Great now he was stuttering.

"Save me."

The line went dead.

He turned it off and started looking around. Gold noticed someone laying behind the tables. "Hey dude do you know where we ar- arrgggghhh!" The person was a headless body of a high school student. Gold was freaking out.

He scrambled as far away from the body as possible. His hand bumped a candle. His other hand brushed a video tape. "Kibiki research tape 1" he read. He hadn't seen a tv so he stowed it in his bag for later. He found a sheet of paper. The title read "Victims Memoirs 5/5" he hadn't read the others so he put it back where he found it. It would like reading the last book of a series before you read the rest of the series. And he didn't like reading.

At the other end he found some of Kibiki's research papers. It said some stuff about an elementary school called Heavenly Host. It included the closing of the school and a visions kidnap/murder case pulled by the principal's son Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Alliteration much?

One kid name Sachiko Shinozaki survived the attack. The other three died. They were named Ryuo, Tokiko, and Yuki. Ryou had been stabbed in the gut, Tokiko had the top of her head chopped off inhumanly , Yuki had her eye stabbed out. Then all of their tongues were removed. The weapon was a pair of scissors. He folded the papers and put them in his pocket. He walked over to a display case. It was packed full of newspaper articles. It was Crystal heaven.

Where was Crystal, or Silver and senior Red? Where were his friends? He turned to the door and pulled the door. It didn't open. It didn't move at all. It was like a decoration attached to the wall.

He feel to the floor, his back against the door. "Damn it." He mummbled. Looked like he had to wait for someone to open the door for him. Crystal would have kicked it down, Silver and Blue would pick the lock, Green and Platina would find another way out and Ruby would have stood by the door called Sapph a name and dodged blow to break open the door.

He was by himself.

"Do you know where you are?"

His head snapped up. A girl with fish eyes stared at him. She wore a high school uniform and had a star shaped clip in her hair.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the spirit of a girl who died here." She said simply. "Do you know where you are?" She asked again.

"Of course I do!" He said bluffing.

"Liar." She mumbled. "You are in Heavenly Host Elementary School. In a closed space, another dimension. You will die here. Either from starvation of dehydration if your lucky, murdered by ghosts if your not." She said.

"You mean that closed school? It was destroyed." He said. "It lived on in these closed spaces. Held together by the spirits of Heavenly Host." She said.

"Oh. Why am I here?" He asked.

"Because somebody messed up the charm on purpose. Someone botched the Sachiko of Happiness charm. One of your friends messed up. Maybe they said it too little times for kicks so you'd have to start over, or maybe they didn't want the fun to stop and said it an extra time to try and keep it going, but someone messed up! And it was either you or one of your friends! But which one?"

"Which one?" He asked himself. No one would do that! We wanted to be friends forever! It was unintentional. Had to be.

"None of my friends would do that on purpose!" He said. "Your so sure." She said. "Now go to the one who occupies your thoughts!" She demanded and began to say strange words. With each one spoken Gold felt like he was literally burning up. The flame growing hotter and hotter until it threatened to destroy his very being. "St-stop it." He begged. And everything went black.

* * *

Chapter 4, Space 1, Hallway

"God." Gold moaned in pain. His head hurt again. Worse than ever. He opened his eyes.

The lights were on, completely unlike the room he had been stuck in. It appeared to be a hallway too. How big was this place?

He stood up. Dismissing the door on his right he began to explore. He stopped in front of a splattered corpse. "Who would do such a thing?" He asked himself before forcing himself to move on.

"Gold, protect Crys."

His head whipped around. "Soul?" He saw no one. "Where are you?!" He called. Hearing nothing he continued.

He walked up a set of stairs. He suddenly heard crying. A girl crying. As he looked at the landing he saw Crystal hugging herself, hunched over crying.

"Crys!" He called.

"Sa . . . Save . . . Me. . ." She sobbed. Gold tripped on the stairs but got up. Crystal had disappeared in the brief moment she had left his vision. "Girls." He groaned.

Something hit his foot. He looked down to see a cell phone. The wallpaper looked ordinary, not very personalised. It was the spitting image of Crystal's phone. Maybe it was. He put Crys' phone in his pocket and continued.

He heard someone in the girl's bathroom and decided to play detective.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you already had a boyfriend." Said a girl.

"Hehehe. Your flattering me. Stop it." Said another voice playfully.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The room became silent. Gold tried the stall doors. None of them opened so he walked over to the sink for a drink. The water was a rusty brown so he didn't drink it. He turned it off. As he was about to leave he heard the creak of a rope and the sound of strangulation. He rushed back towards the stalls.

This time the third door opened easily. Crystal flailed her legs almost kicking him in the face. Crystal was swinging from a rope around her neck. Not knowing what to do he ducked down and grabbed her legs. He hoisted the hanging girl onto his shoulders trying to loosen the rope around her neck.

"What the hell Crys?!" He asked not expecting an answer. He didn't get one either. He found himself unable to untie her with his hands behind his back. Hell, he couldn't even reach the knot for the noose.

He'd have to turn around.

He didn't seem to have much of a chose. Save her life and be called a pervert or let her choke. Not much of a chose at all. And as much as Gold hated to be called a pervert, even if he was one at some points in time, he'd hate to be the one to let someone die on his watch.

He took a deep breath and turned himself around. He wasn't going to look, wasn't going to look, not going to look at Crystal's panties. He could finally reach knot and somehow he got it undone.

They both fell to the ground in a heap. As Gold was collecting himself Crystal threw her arms around him crying her eyes out. He smirked. "I know, it's impossible to resist my super amazing hotness."

She sat up and slapped him suddenly.

"Pervert!" Crystal said harshly. Her composer fell and she said, "I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore."

He leaned back. "Well I'm pretty sure I heard Soul's voice earlier so we should go find her." He suggested. Her face fell as she stood up.

"I already know where she is." She said vaguely as she opened the stall door on the immediate left. Gold looked in.

"Oh, oh... Oh god." He said taking in Soul's limp body and lined up shoes.

Soul killed herself. "We, we should get her down from there." He said. He walked up and easily untied the second noose. He dragged her dead body out into the hallway and leaned it up against a wall.

Crystal suddenly collapsed. Gold tried waking her up but eventually just picked her up and carried her. He entered the room he hasn't investigated earlier. It was an infirmary with two beds. He set her down and went exploring.

Down the stairs he noticed a strange hallway. It led nowhere but one wouldn't build a hallway to nowhere. He inspected the wall. As he inspected he felt someone watching him.

He turned to see a little girl in a red dress run around the corner.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked and ran after her. He guessed he could be a knight in shining armour now. He found himself in a four way hall. He went right, then right again and spotted something by a large red door.

It was Soul's phone, mid text. He ended up reading to whole thing before he put it in his pocket. The red door wouldn't open but he heard tv static inside.

He went the other way and found a room with an item on the other side. Gold crossed and the thing was in the other side. After a few more tries he found it was pointless.

Giving up he walked back to the Infirmary. Crystal was sitting outside in the hall.

"Why are you out here?" The teen asked. "Couldn't last five minutes without my awesomeness?" He said smirking.

Her face went a bit red. "No. I was attacked in the Infirmary while Soul was alive." She said solemnly.

"Oh. I knew that!"

"Liar." She muttered but Gold pretended not to hear her. "Come on!" He said grabbing her arm. "I need your help with something!" He said and he dragged her off the moving object.

"Stand riiiighhtt here." He said. "I'll be right back. As he entered the other door she yelped slightly. "Got it?" He asked. "Yeah." Crystal responded.

He came back to the bluenette. The thing was a red key. "Hey, I saw a red door. Lets see if this is the key that goes to it." He suggested.

"You know what Gold? I think that's the smartest idea you've ever had." She said. He ignored that comment.

They went to the first floor and tried it out. The key fit perfectly. As soon as they entered though, the lights went out. Gold tripped and the lights came back on. He got up and placed the video tape he got earlier in a camcorder on the tv. Nothing would turn on.

"Damn it!" He said kicking the wall.

"Language." Crystal reminded him. "I found some research papers here." She said. "I'm not into reading." He said. "You do it."

She groaned and read it out loud. It was like the continuation of the papers Gold found in that room.

"So mister Yanagi might not be the murderer." He said. Crystal nodded.

The ground suddenly shook extremely violently.

"Aaahhhhh!"


	17. Wrong END 3 -2

Wrong Ending 3 2

"Uh, Red?" Whispered Yellow. Red turned instantly. "What is it Yellow?" He asked kindly. Her face went pink for some reason and she began fiddling with her skirt pocket. She eventually found what she was looking for and held it tightly.

It was a small glass jar filled with colorful bead thingies. "I-I want you to have it." She stuttered. He looked at. She started again. "I-It's caramel, it's s-supposed to bring good luck and protect you from misfortune. It has another meaning too but I can't remember it." Red knew that last line was a lie, but he wouldn't ask.

"Keep it Yellow. I'll be fine. I don't want you to run around without any good luck to protect you." He said honestly. Her face went a deeper shade of pink. "I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.

"And I don't want you to get hurt." He insisted. "My hat's got all the luck I need." He said smiling brightly. "O-okay." She whispered and put the bottle back in her pocket. "Come on." He said and taking her hand pulled her forward.

* * *

They walked for awhile. Yellow walked beside him, they weren't holding hands anymore but as soon as they rounded the corner Yellow grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back reassuringly.

There was a strange boy sitting exactly in the middle of the hall. He just stared at the door on the opposite end of the hall. Red walked over and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. The child's shirt was covered in blood and more dripped out of his mouth.

"Hey kid are you all-" he stopped talking once he made eye contact. His body stiffened and his hand relaxed and let go off Yellow's. "Red?" She asked confused. Without thinking he took a step closer to the boy, and then another. He couldn't control his body!

"Red stop! You'll fall down that hole!" Called Yellow as she tried to pull him back but involuntarily he stepped forward again. His foot rose from the ground and placed itself above the hole right in front of the boy, whom Red now saw glowed a light blue.

"Noo!" Shouted Yellow as his foot stepped down into the nothingness and he regained control of his body. Yellow grabbed him and tried to pull him backwards, away from the hole but suddenly the floor below her gave in and they fell.

"Red! What's going to happen to us?" Yellow cried hugging him. Red hugged her back but didn't say a word. They were plunging head first into the darkness. Literally.

The last thing the two of them heard was Yellow's tears and the breaking of every bone in their bodies.


	18. Wrong END 3 -3

Wrong Ending 3 3

"I'm sorry Yellow but there's no other chose. You have to go outside." Red said again.

Unable to think of any other way she nodded her head. "I'll be right here so scream I'd something bad happens. Okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Yellow replied and turning to face the door opened it.

It was still raining on the outdoor walkway. It always seemed to be raining at Heavenly Host. It would be much to embarrassing to go to the bathroom by the school so she decided to go to the woods to relieve herself.

As she was about to climb over the fence she saw a ghost girl appear. She jumped back but was unable to make a sound escape her lips.

"Gieh ieh back." Demanded the girl. Her yellow sweeter was coated in blood and her eye looked like soup. Yellow backed up again.

"Gieh ieh back."

Yellow couldn't move.

"Gieh ieh back!" Demanded the girl more fiercely.

The girl grabbed on to Yellow's shirt.

"GIEH IEH BACK!" Screamed the ghost as Yellow fainted.

* * *

When Yellow woke up it was dark. She never got up before the sun did. That blue glow must be her alarm clock but she was certain it was on the bedside table.

"Gieh ieh back." Said a voice and Yellow's eyes snapped in that direction.

The girl from before was holding a pair of scissors menacingly.

"Gieh ieh back!" Yellow trembled in fear and grabbed the lucky hat that lay on her head. Yellow could do nothing but look back at the girl.

It was then at that moment that moment that the girl brought the scissors down into her left eye. Yellow screamed. The girl moved the scissors around in her eye socket, grinding it against her bony eye socket. There was a horrible grinding noise and it hurt in such a way that she couldn't describe if she tried. So much pain!

The girl disappeared leaving the sharp object in her eye. Yellow reached up and touched the iron object but the pain glared up and her hands flinched away as she screamed. She tried again and again to remove the foreign object from her eye, all the while she felt her blood dripping down the side of her head. She screamed until her voice refused to work and tried to remove the tool from her eye for what must have been hours, getting weaker and weaker as they passed.

Eventually her hands refused to move and all she could do was cry. Cry and pray that someone would find her and save her.


	19. Wrong END 3 -4

Wrong Ending 3 4

"Red, what is that?" Yellow asked. Red looked over at what she was pointing at. It looked like a dark green moss.

"I don't know, moss?" He suggested. "I'll go take a look." He said and walked over to the green covered floor.

Now that he was closer he could see that it was more like sludge than moss. And in his imagination there appeared to be scary faces in the ooze. It was probably where people went to the bathroom seeing as there was no usable bathrooms. It was potty sludge, like in porta-potties. He looked up and noticed something shiny on the other side. "Hey Yellow. I found something, I'll go get it." He called. Yellow came towards him.

"I'll be right back." he said smiling. Not wanting to get a lot of potty sludge on his Nico shoes he gave it a running jump. He cleared most of the sludge but landed near the other side.

He barely took a step forwards before he heard a sizzling sound. His feet felt like they were on fire suddenly and he looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. His sneakers were dissolving! He tried to move but his burning feet were stuck.

He looked down to see small oozey tentacles wrapped around his sneakers. He reached down the pull then off and flinched as they burned his skin.

"Red, what's happening?" Asked Yellow. "I'm getting attacked by something!" He called. "Don't come over here Yellow! Stay back!" A burning sludge ARM reached out of the ooze and grabbed his shirt. It pulled him to his knees and his pants began to dissolve. He tried to force himself up but the arm was too strong.

It pulled him so he lay prostrate on the ooze. The sludge was burning him now! The pain was indescribable as it burned at his skin. His face was in the ooze so he closed his eyes and mouth and pushed against the ground, raising his head out of the goo. All of a sudden he could see with his eyes closed. He looked towards Yellow and she screamed.

"Oh my god! RED! OH MY GOD GET OUT OF THERE!" She began crying. And sobbed his name repeatedly.

It was then that he realized he didn't have eyelids to cover his eyes with, or a face. Tears escaped his dissolved tear ducts as he called her name. "Yellow! Run!" He called. He didn't want her to see his death but she just stood there as he was dragged down again.

This time he noticed his smiling face in the green bile.

And this time he didn't get up.


	20. Wrong END 3 -5

Wrong Ending 3 5

After his brief experience with the corpses Gold found and piece of paper. "Victim's Memoirs 5/5" Gold picked it up and read the first line, and the second one, and the third one. He found he couldn't stop. He was reading a paper against his will, and he wasn't even in his literature appreciation class!

It was a very depressing paper and it was disgusting but he couldn't stop reading it at all.

Once the last line was read he went stiff. And he blinked against his will.

He was now in the corner of a small, completely red room. Floor, ceiling, everything was bright red.

He was moving slightly (also against his will). Just shuffling until he hit the wall and then shuffling again. It was like he was acting off of reflexes it something. Where was he? He thought, he couldn't move his head and his eyes blinked only when they needed to.

It was around that time that he realized that it truly was his reflexes making him move. It was like his body wouldn't do as his brain told it to do. Like they weren't connected.

Pain filled his mind and he screamed, but no sound came out.

What was he thinking again?

Who or what was "thought" again?

Who or what is this, Gold?

And with that his mind turned off and he was left in this lobotomized state.


	21. Blue and Green, Silver

Chapter 4, Space 2, Hallway

Blue was cooling down. Crying her eyes out because she could. Eventually it stopped and she went to apologise to Green. He wasn't by Dia's corpse so she went into the Infirmary. The doll was right where she left it but no Green at all.

She picked up the doll and left the room. She heard someone weeping. Ice Prince Green would never cry, ever. Who was crying? She looked around but the seeping continued. She took out the doll. It was making sobbing sounds but no tears left it's porcelain eyes.

That doll was creepy. It spoke suddenly, sprouting about disturbing topics before laughing and continuing.

"That boy is with Sachiko now, he's about to die!" It called. Blue gasped. Green? Who was Sachiko? Wait, Sachiko we beg of you. That Sachiko? The doll giggled.

"Where!? Where is he!?" She demanded but the doll gave no response. "Senior." Said a quiet voice on her right. She turned to see Dia's ghost, half of his face was a gory mess but other than, that he looked fine.

"That man took senior Green away." He said. "He dragged senior Green away. Down the hall." He said pointing at a trail of blood she hadn't noticed before. This was, Green's? Blue almost couldn't look at her junior without feeling guilty.

"Everyone's so angry. I wish I could make them happy." Dia said sadly. Footsteps resounded in the other side of the hall. Blue turned around. No one.

She walked away. Wandering the halls searching for anyone. Green, Red, Yellow, anyone. She heard a voice from inside a classroom. She went in.

It was Naho. All of the frustration and confusion she was feeling welled up inside her boiled into anger. "You promised it would save him! You promised! Bring him back! Bring Dia back!" She screamed sobbing.

"I never promised anything." Said Naho simply. "I believed that appeasing the spirits would have successfully saved your friend. You failed. You didn't appease them correctly. It's your fault!" Naho said.

Blue, had failed. She killed Dia. And she left Green to be killed. She murdered them both. She fell to her knees sobbing. She didn't want to be alone.

She felt sick suddenly but she didn't care. Suddenly the door opened and someone came over to her. He was shouting her name but nothing mattered. That is until she saw his face.

Usually harsh green eyes were filled with concern and worry. "Green?" She whispered/sobbed quietly. He was shaking her shoulders back and forth trying to get her attention.

"Blue! Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded weakly. She scanned his face with her eyes. His head was bleeding. "Green! Your head is bleeding." She said and pulled out a handkerchief and began to try and clean the wound.

"I'm fine." He insisted grabbing the small white cloth. "I'm sorry." She said. "Whatever." He grumbled rolling his eyes. Seriously what was with him? But she felt really relieved.

"Ah hem." They turned to Naho. "I still believe that if you appease the spirits you may be able to finally escape this place. Perhaps the doll can lead you to some answers." Naho said. "I have to find someone. My mentor"

"Who's your mentor?" Blue asked. She hadn't heard about Naho having anything of the sort.

She looked unsettled. Naho looked very angry. "My personal affairs are of no importance to you!" She spat. And with that Naho left.

"What did she mean?" Green asked himself. "Girls." He muttered. "Maybe we have to find the children's bodies to end this." He mused. Something in Blue's mind suddenly clicked. "The tongues!" She exclaimed. "The article said they were all missing their tongues."

"You might be right! If the murderer hid the tongues then maybe the doll knows where their hidden!" Green added holding up the doll.

Blue grabbed his hands. "Let's start right away!" She yelled and dragged him off. As they passed the janitor's closet the doll began crying again. Blue turned towards the closet and the crying got louder.

It said something about pacing rosters and Green grabbed her hand. He took her to the red closet door. Suddenly a noise came from beyond the door. Blue grabbed Green and backed away from the door.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked.

More sounds. It sounded like someone was flailing around and panicking. "Hello?" It was suddenly quiet.

"Blue come here." Green called. She walked over to him. He was prying at a loose floor board. "There's something down there. Grab it for me." He said.

Reluctantly Blue reached down and grabbed a stiff and loosely closed canvas bag. As she pulled it out she found it was covered in blood. She dropped it. Green peered inside. He reeled back and closed the bag almost instantly.

"It's a tongue." He said and began inspecting the name tag on the side. "Ryou. That's the boy spirit." He said.

"We should give it back!" She blurted.

He stood. "Then we have some ghost hunting to do." And they walked off to find the male spirit.

* * *

Chapter 4, Space 2, Janitor's Closet

Silver woke to the sound of footsteps. He also heard crying. A small voice said something he couldn't hear and the steps came closer. He opened his mouth to call out but suddenly and girl was kneeling on his chest. He could breath fine until she covered his mouth with her ghostly hands. He began to flail like a dying fish, unceremoniously if you will.

"Wh-who's there?" Said Blue.

He couldn't respond. The girl was now hissing words at him that made his eyelids very heavy. He was being surrounded by black smoke.

"Hello?"

He tried to flail again trying to let them know he was there but he couldn't. Too tired. All of his strength was gone. Where was he again?

"Blue, come over here."

The smoke disappeared and so did the girl. To weak to do anything he fell back into the blissful void of sleep.

But in his mind's eye he still saw those insane fish eyes staring at him and hissing the name "Kou Kibiki" over and over again.

* * *

Chapter 4, Space 2, Hallway

After wandering they came to the Infirmary. Ryou was sitting on the bed in the corner, hugging the pillow like a scared little kid.

Blue felt herself clamming up. She didn't want to get near that ghost. "You do it Greenie!" She blurted.

"Greenie?" He asked offended. Her face burned up. "Nothing! You give him the tongue! I'll give the next one." She declared pushing him forward.

"Hey. I have your tongue. Take it." He said holding out the bag. Ryou didn't respond.

"Let him see it! Put right in his line of sight. Let him know you have it." Blue called out. Green shook his head with a murmur of "Pesky woman." He got on the bed and waved the bag in front of the ghost's face. Green moved forward and suddenly went ridged.

"Green! Are you okay? What's going on." Blue asked feeling fear well up inside of her. Along with it was a huge pressure that was filling her head.

Green held out the bag and the pressure grew. The boy grabbed it and opened it pulling out the fresh looking tongue. He put the blood red body part in his mouth and Green suddenly relaxed.

"Thank you." Ryou said smiling before he disappeared. Green hopped off the bed. Suddenly the ground shook violently. It shook for a few minutes before stopping.

Blue stood up and stumbled over to Green. "That went well." Blue said. Green rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with." He said walking to the door.

Blue followed him with the doll in hand.

On the first floor there was now a new short hallway and door. They had not been there before at all.

Blue opened the door and reeled back. The pressure was extreme, she hadn't even been inside and her nose was bleeding. "Blue are you okay?" Green asked reaching into his pockets and removing a pack of tissues.

"I'm fine." She lied, taking a tissue and shoving it up her nose. The doll in her arms was sobbing again. "Let's go." She said and ignoring her new headache dragged Green in.

The pain was excruciating but she tried to push it away. Green looked at her with worried eyes. The room they had entered was a locker and shower room. Perhaps there was gymnasium through the other door. Green peered out the door before he closed it.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." He said. Unable to resist Blue giggled. "I've always wanted a pit bull, are they falling from the sky?" She asked. Green scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Stay here, I don't want to find out you survive a school full of ghosts and killers to be killed by a common cold." He said walking out into the rain.

She heard giggling and turned to see a faceless ghost walk into the wall. She was scared now. She hoped Green would be back soon.

"AAAHHH! Help! I can't swim!" Shouted Green followed by gurgling.

She raced outside into the rain. Dashing up the stairs and diving after bubbles in the pool. The water was murky and grayish-green in color. She had to find Green but could barely see her hands in front of her face.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her and she panicked. Her head suddenly broke the surface of the water and she was raised out of it. But Green was drowning! She still couldn't see who had grabbed her. She flailed, trying to break the hold. Green was down there drowning! She had to save him!

She was placed face up onto the pavement and looked at the person who grabbed her. Soaking wet, with eyes full of anger and panting hard was Green Oak.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What the hell has gotten into you?!" He screamed. Blue trembled. "I heard you scream so I came to save you." She said not looking at him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Whatever I'm just glad your safe." He said standing up. His key ring had many new additions, infirmary key, classroom keys, and now an old rusty one labeled "Pump Room".

Blue stood and followed him towards a small basement door with "Pump Room" written on it in faded letters. The key slid in and the door unlocked. The rusted key snapped in the key hole though.

The room was full of pipes and knobs. The largest was labeled "Drainage", Green turned the old wheel and the sound of rushing water running thought the thousands of pipes shocked Blue a little. She jumped and banged her foot.

"Ouch!" She shouted but her voice was drowned out by the water. The water stopped running as it seemed the pool was empty. They walked out of the small room. Blue saw several bodies in the pool, nothing more than skeletons now. Green was lowering himself into the pool and examining the bodies and calling her down.

The ladder was old but very stable. The concrete floor of the pool was littered in puddles and the drainage vent was uncovered. If Green had just drained the pool. . .

She forced herself not to think about it. Green was climbing another ladder silently.

"Blue listen to this. "That bitch killed my friend. She'll never get her tongue back."" He said. ""I've left a nice gift under the spigot.""

Blue glanced over at a large old spigot by the pocket room door. Green rejoined her and they checked the rusted pipe. A large bloodstained bag fell from the spigot. It was loosely closed like Ryou's but this one had the name Tokiko on it.

"Tokiko is a girl's name." Green said. "But I can't remember which girl!" He said frustrated. "We'll figure it out." Blue reassured.

They walked to the hallways by the entrance hall. Suddenly Blue caught a glimpse of a female ghost with a missing eye.

"There!" She said and pulling Green along rounded the corner.

On the other side of the wall was the ghosts of two young girls. One missing an eye and the other a head above her jawline.

But on the headless girls jaw was the top of a boy's head. The area above the jawline.

The head had green eyes, blonde hair, and jewel smack in the middle of his forehead.

The headless girl was wearing Rald's head.


	22. Blue and Green and now Silver

Chapter 4, Space 2, Hallways

"Oh my god." Blue whispered in disbelief backing into Green.

"God." Green said in disgust. "Emerald. She's wearing his head." He said pointing out the obvious.

It walked towards them gurgling as it reached out for them. Blue thrust forward the bag, desperately wanting the ghost to leave her alone.

"Take it! It's yours isn't it? Take it!" She screamed crying. The ghost took the bag and removed the tongue. Blue looked away unable to look at Rald's face. "Thank you." Said a girl's voice and opening her eyes she watched Tokiko disappear leaving Rald's head behind.

She began to cry uncontrollably as Green led her away running. The eyeless girl was chasing them. They only stopped when they reached the landing of the stairs. The ghost girl had stopped chasing them.

Sobbing was heard. Blue tool out the doll. "The last one is buried under the remains of your friend! The one that was splattered against the wall!" It yelled and began to laugh psychotically. Blue threw the fool away and hugged Green, sobbing once more.

The final tongue was under Dia's corpse, she could never do that. He died painfully, he didn't deserve to have is corpse desiccated.

They heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Green held her and looked up. Standing at the top of the stairs was a girl covered in blood. It was Platina.

"Seniors!" The girl called and hurried down the stairs carefully. She held a loose canvas bag in her hand. It was covered in blood. Green gasped.

"Where did you get that?" He asked looking appalled.

"I tripped on a corpse upstairs and found this under the boards. Do you need it?" She asked holding out the bag. Green took it and Platina turned to leave. "By the way, If you see Diamond or Pearl can you tell them I've been looking for them? Tell them to meet me in class 1-A." And with that, the heiress walked away.

Blue looked at the tongue bag in horror. It had been under the corpse of Platina's best friend. She was looking for him, only to trip on his corpse. Green stood up. "Come on. Let's finish this. Then we can all go home." He said.

Drying her tears Blue nodded. She stood up and followed him down the stairs, back to where the eyeless ghost was.

"Take it!" Both her and Green screamed. Green gave the girl the bag. She removed the tongue. It would all be over soon.

"Thank you so much." Yuki Kanno said. Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded the two.

* * *

Chapter 4, Reality, Homeroom

Blue landed on something somewhat soft. She heard Green yell out in pain and tried to stand.

"God." He said slowly. "What did I land on?" He asked. Blue's eyes finally began to adjust to the lights. Green was lying on the ground. It was obvious from the fallen desk that he had toppled it in his landing.

"Green are you okay?" She asked looking around. The familiar classroom clicked in her mind.

"Woo hoo! We did it we're home!" She shouted. "Greeny look we're back at our school! We can go home finally!" She laughed in joy.

Green sat up and looked around. Blue danced across the room in sheer joy. Home finally home! "Silver dance with me!" She called and was answered by a groan from outside the door. Green stood up and opened the door.

Silver was lying floor and looked like he had rolled around in a few day old corpse. His bag still on his shoulders. He was holding on to his wallet tightly.

"Silver!" She yelled happy to see her surrogate brother. He groaned again and woke up. "Silver we're home!" She called. He looked up at her.

"Home? But. . . How?" He asked looking around. He stood up and looked around again. "How is this possible?" He asked quietly.

"Come on." Said Green. "Let's find the others." He said and walked back into the class room.

"Auuh!" He yelped and Blue came in followed by Silver. As soon as they saw it, they screamed too.

Shadowy hands and glowing eyes were creeping in the far corner of the room. Suddenly the eyeless ghost Yuki appeared in the room. Silver looked like he was only a bit surprised. But Blue was scared witless.

This ghost had killed Dia right in front of her.

"Yuki Kanno." Said Silver simply. Blue whipped her head towards him. "You know who she is." She said stunned.

He nodded. "A ghost told me that she was murdered in the Heavenly Host killings." He said.

Green looked at her. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Yuki fidgeted slightly. "We couldn't save your other friends. They were too close to Sachiko." She said.

"How can Sachiko be there? She survived the killings. She should be grown up by now." Silver said.

Yuki shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "But maybe you could learn something by knowing how we died." The ghost girl said.

"Then tell us." Green demanded. Yuki shook her head. "I will show you." She said floating over to Blue.

"Take my hand miss." She said. Blue reluctantly placed her hand in Yuki's.

The world went black. She was tied up, bound and a blindfold was being wrapped around her head. Had Yuki tricked her? She heard children screaming beside her. A few grunts from a very deep voice and suddenly a boy was screaming in agony. In pain. Who was screaming? She didn't know this voice.

Blue could do nothing. Not speak her mind. Not beg for his life or anything. She could do nothing but hoped he died soon. Even thinking that was disgusting! She felt like a horrible person.

His screams continued for what felt like hours in Blue's panicked mind. Finally he died, to her disgust she found that she was glad he was no longer screaming but dead instead. It was sickening.

A girl's screaming voice filled the air next. She could heard the blade stabbing at human flesh and the girl wouldn't stop screaming! Why wouldn't she stop? Perhaps hours later she died as well. No one was left but her.

The steps came closer. Someone was kneeling on her left. Small hands removed her blind fold. Blue opened her eyes to see a small girl. Six or seven years old, covered in blood. The girl from the newspaper article. Blue glanced to the side to see that the dead people were the other two ghosts she appeased. Ryou and Tokiko.

And she was Yuki.

This girl was Sachiko.

The one who survived the killings was the murderer. Of course the doll didn't work! It didn't contain the remorse of the killer, the man was the only the kidnapper.

Sachiko of Happiness raised her bloody scissors high and slammed them into Blue's eye. She screamed. It hurt! It actually hurt! It hurt so much. The scissors were raided and Blue was stabbed again and again. Sachiko was covered in blood as she plunged the scissors down again.

Finally the world was black again.

"Blue! Blue! Are you alright?" Came the calls of Green and Silver as she snapped back into the classroom.

Breathing hard she turned to the boys.

"We have to go back." Green nodded and Silver agreed instantly. "But I want to know what happened.

She turned to Yuki.

"Take us back!" She demanded.

Yuki fidgeted. "If I send you back, I might not be able to get you out again. As soon as _**I**_ return the violent spirits will begin to control me again. I might kill you. Are you sure?"

"Our friends don't know that Sachiko is the true murderer! I have to tell them! We have to escape together! All or nothing!" Silver and Green looked shocked at the news about Sachiko but both nodded again.

"Take us back." Blue demanded again. Yuki handed over a small statue. "Take this. Give it to the boy with the yellow eyes. Now go!" She said and the world became black once more.


	23. Yellow, Lance

Chapter 4, Space 3, Annex Second Floor

Yellow ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"Red!" She called breathing hard, only to remember that Red had disappeared. "Lance!"

Lance rushed over looking worried. "What's wrong Yellow?" He asked. "Did you go?" Yellow shook her head rapidly. "No. All of the stalls were occupied." He walked inside.

Yellow couldn't take it. There were so many dead bodies in this school! She hated it! When would she get out of here? Where was Red? She held his hat a little closer.

She heard Lance laughing inside of the corpse filled bathroom.

* * *

Chapter 5, Space 3, Annex second floor

Lance came out a while later. He was holding his stomach and had a disturbing look on his face. He pulled himself together though.

"Your right. No one should have to use a bathroom to do that sort of thing. It's horrible." He said shuddering.

He grabbed her arm. "Come in let's go look for your. . . friend." He said spitting out the last word like it had a bad taste.

"Hey Lance. That girl your looking for, what does she look like?" She asked. He had an odd expression that Yellow couldn't pin before he smiled and began.

"Well, she's small like you. And she has a pair of amazing eyes, and a pony tail." His thoughtful expression became strange again, it twisted up in disgust.

Yellow suddenly felt a little scared. "And she wore a red baseball cap."

He stepped towards her. "Remember Yellow? You're my girlfriend!" He yelled.

He grabbed her arm with an insane smile on his face. Yellow screamed and pulled away. She ran towards the stairs and took them two at a time.

She heard coughing and stopped. A high school student was hacking in the middle of the room. He had a huge stomach wound. Yellow knelt to help him.

"I'll try to stop the bleeding." She said thinking about how she could help him. He coughed before looking at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Yellow." She replied.

"Will. You have to get out of here, now!" He demanded before he fell into another coughing fit.

Suddenly she was kicked roughly in the stomach. She flew across the room dropping her shoes. She held Red's hat down though. Her bladder emptied right there. So embarrassing.

"Don't associate yourself with filth like this Yellow. I'm going to have to finish him off!" Lance called. Will screamed and she blacked out.

* * *

Chapter 5, Space 3, Annex First Floor

Lance took a few steps away William's mutilated body. Now he could have Yellow all to himself.

He approached her only for her to stand up and run away screaming for that stupid Red. He'd just have to kill that guy, he was getting in the way between him and his precious Yellow. Yellow would be his.

Kill Red, take Yellow. Lance and Yellow had a nice ring to it. He would have Yellow be his girlfriend.

"Yellow honey, where are you going?" He asked before laughing maniacally. "Get it?! Yellow honey?!" He laughed some more as he followed her into the entrance hall.

Only for her to push past him.

"Yellow come back!" He called and chased after her. She went up to the second floor. He followed her there too. He wouldn't leave his darling Yellow alone. Never ever ever.

They would together forever.

Even if he had to kill them both.

"Yellow! Is that you! We're locked in here! It's me and Pearl." Said a voice up ahead.

"Red! I'll save you two! First I have to escape Lance. I'll be back! I have the key to this building. I'll lose him in the main building and come back I promise." Said his Yellow to the backstabbing Red. He was with a girl named Pearl, cheating on Yellow. He would die soon enough but first he'd make Yellow his.

"Yellow, tell me you love me." He demanded menacingly. She jumped and tried to run past him but he caught her and pushed her against the wall. "Say it!" She screaming a little in terror.

"N-no. Red! Help me!" She screamed. There was frantic ponying on the art room door. "Leave Yellow alone! She doesn't love you so go away!" Red yelled.

"Yes she does!" Lance called back. He pointed his knife at Yellow's flawless neck. "Say it! Tell him you love me! Me and only me!" He demanded.

She flinched. "I - I -" she started.

"No Yellow don't say it!"

"I lo - love-"

"Say it!" He growled.

"I love -"

"Not you!" She screamed and suddenly there was an immense pain in his groin as she brought her foot up. He fell over in pain and she ran again. This time he couldn't follow for a few moments before he forced himself to stand up.

"Yellow!" Lance shouted. "Leave her alone you jerk!" Shouted Red.

"I'll fucking kill you Red!" He snarled. "But first I'm going to make Yellow mine!" He began laughing. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

He walked down stairs and found the annex door open. He walked to the other building, following his precious Yellow.


	24. Wrong END 4 -2

Wrong Ending 4 2

Blue was very worried about this. They had been searching for hours now and they still hadn't found Ryou, the owner of the tongue. Blue did NOT want to even look at it. She while she held the doll Green held the loose bag.

As they ran past the girl spirits on the first floor something grabbed her skirt. She looked back, right at the eyeless girl. "Gieh ieh back." The girl said.

Blue stood there, this girl wasn't Ryou, Ryou was a boy's name. They had to give this to the boy spirit. "N-no. We haven't found your tongue yet, but we'll give it to you when we've found it." She said carefully. Rage filled the girl's face as she stared daggers into Blue's namesake eyes.

Darkness clouded her vision and she was over come by darkness until there was nothing. The world was nothing. A frightening nothing that would destroy her.

Wait what was that white thing far in the distance? A face? Who's face? It came closer and the closer it came the more distorted it was. But she knew those eyes. She reached out. 'Help, please.'


	25. Wrong END 4 -3

Wrong Ending 4 3

"Crystal! I'm so sorry Crys!" He cried before her hung corpse. His golden eyes filled with grief, remorse, and guilt. "If only I hadn't used that stupid bucket you would have survived! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry." His howling turned into quiet weeping.

He wiped his eye and stood up. He grabbed Crystal's still warm hand and squeezed it softly. "You must have been so lonely by your self. I should have been faster. Where is everyone. I have to go find them." He told her.

"Good bye Crys." He whispered and departed, he had to be strong. The strong prevail. He had to be strong. He walked past Crystal's phone and continued down. Maybe he'd find some tissues in the infirmary.

He opened the door labeled "nurse's office" and stepped inside. He saw something he hadn't expected. There was a girl cowering in the corner. She had a white shirt and pink hair.

"Hey." He said horsely. She looked up with a scared expression. "H-hi." She said.

"I'm Gold, my . . . Best friend just hung herself." He squeaked out. "I'm Whitney, my crush. . . Recently murdered almost all of my classmates." Whitney said.

"What!" Exclaimed Gold. "Why?" She shook her head. "I saw Lance push my friend Jasmine down the stairs and start cutting up her body. Then, I saw him kill senior Bruno. And then, I ran away and hid here."

"That's horrible." Gold said.

Whitney nodded. "Wait." She said suddenly. "How do I know your not working with Lance!? Your going to kill me! Liar! Backstabber! Murderer!" She screamed.

She was right about that last part. He had killed Crystal when he fell off that bucket and snapped her neck.

Whitney started punching and screaming and Gold was forced to leave her to calm down. Man she was crazy.

He walked and walked and walked. Man this school was big. The only part he had seen was that locked room and the area between where he woke up to the girl's bathroom. Soon enough he was lost.

He opened a classroom to see and object on the other side. Seeing the opposite door he walked to that side of the room from the hallway.

He searched the ground where he saw it only to look up and see it on the other end. "What the hell?" He walked over there and it had jumped sides again. "Oh come on!" He cried and abandoned the aspect of retrieving it himself.

Wait, Whitney was in the Infirmary! She could help him get that thing. Grabbing a pen from his pocket he began mapping the school on his arm and walked back to the Infirmary with his map-arm.

"Hey Whitney! I need your- augh!" Gold stopped speaking the minute blood came out of his mouth. He couldn't breath! What was hurting him?

"Die!" shouted Whitney as she twisted the scissors which she had stabbed him with. She had stabbed him in the heart dammit!

He coughed up more blood and fell to his knees.

"You won't fool me!" She called and began laughing insanely. "I'll survive!" Gold cluttered to the floor as dark spots danced across his eyes. His chest was searing in pain!

He felt his warm blood spew out of his wound. His heart wasn't beating! He fell to the floor in agony. He desperately gulped at the air and pulled out the scissors. He swallowed air and pounded his fists into his chest weakly, trying to restart his heart. His weak attempts became slower and slower until they stopped altogether.

"Soul, where ever you are, please. . . get. . . out of. . . here alive."


	26. Wrong END 4 -4

Wrong Ending 4 4

Green forced the lever down to the final notch. The distant rumble called them to discover what new secrets it had revealed.

Green turned and faced the brunette. "Let's go see what that did." Blue nodded and followed him out into the hallway. It was somewhat odd, SHE was the class rep and HE was the one leading her through this dangerous school.

Down the stairs Green noticed a brand new door on the left. "Okay, we have a door. Think it leads out of this stupid school yet?" He asked. "Green, we have to appease the child spirits!" Blue said.

Green shrugged indifferently and opened the door. The pressure in the room was immense. He didn't want to go into the locker room but there was no other lead on finding the other tongues.

He stepped it with Blue close behind.

"Ugh!" Blue gasped and Green turned on his heals. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked. She was covering the bottom half of her face with her hands. "It's just a nose bleed. I'm fine." But Green knew something, one does not get a bloody nose out of the blue(no pun intended). "Stay here, I'll have a look around." He told her and glimpsed something walk into to a section of lockers.

He looked up and saw a bucket. He disregarded it because the tongue bags were much bigger than the bucket. They were large and stiff as potato sacks.

He checked all of the lockers but found nothing interesting. The only thing he hadn't checked was that other door. The one he heard rain through.

"I'm going out there." He announced. "Stay inside you don't have a jacket." He proceeded to exit the room. There were concrete steps that he quickly scaled and he looked around. He was at an outdoor pool.

The pool water was a murky green color. The rain looked like clean water though. Green hoped he didn't have to go in there, he didn't know how to swim, maybe when this was all over he could take the time to learn to. One side of the pool was unreachable because it look as if some one to a wreaking ball to that side of the pool. The pool liner was fine but the concrete was in shambles.

A glittering object caught his eye. He walked over to it. Something metal was stuck in a crack. He yanked it out. In faded letters the key read "Pump Room". He could drain the pool to see if anything was in there.

"I've had enough. . ."

Splash!

"Blue!?" Green asked himself. He ran to the locker room. "Blue!? Are you in here?" No response.

She must have jumped into the pool! The pump room! He could drain the water and save her!

Without a hesitation he ran to the pump room door on the opposite side of the pool. He shoved the key and turned it. The key broke but the door opened. He quickly scanned the fade labels for a drainage sign. Finding it he turned it as far as he could. He heard the water rush through the pipes around him. Something got stuck, probably a corpse.

He ran back to the surface and scaled this small set of stairs.

"No." He whispered peering into the pool. The drainage cover was removed, and jammed in it was the lower half of a female student, the rest of her body was in the drain. Stuck. Blood seeping out of the body.

He knew that uniform. That female student.

"BLUUUE!"


	27. Wrong END 4 -5

Wrong Ending 4 5

Green noticed something jammed inside a large crack in the concrete. He yanked it out and read the words "Pump Room" in etched and faded lettering.

"I've had enough. . ." The sentence was followed by a loud and audible splash. Fear gripped his heart and he ran to the looker room. "Blue!? Answer me! Are you in here!?" He shouted, but he got no response.

He ran out into the pool and jumped in.

"She was here! No here!" He proclaimed and taking a deep breath attempted to swim. It was slow and ineffective and only made worse with how murky the water was. He couldn't see his hands stretched out in front of him.

Nothing, no Blue. He rose to the surface of the water. He guessed again and dived. Still no Blue. Again, nothing.

He dove once more, but this time, when he broke the water's surface, he saw the face of a drowned girl staring back at him.


	28. Yellow, Red and Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire

Chapter 5, Space 3, Main Building Hallway

Yellow stopped by the girls bathroom panting hard. She hoped she had lost Lance, she had to save Red! And Pearl of course, but one does not do that with wet panties so she replaced them with a pair she kept for . . . special reasons.

She quickly changed and walked out.

"Heehee." A girl laughed. Yellow turned to see a little girl in a red dress with long black hair.

"Hey there I'm Yellow, who are you?" Yellow asked smiling. The girl began to laugh again, louder this time.

The girl's pale skin became a pale blue as she revealed herself to be a ghost. Her silky black hair spread out like she was underwater and became matted. Her red dress became tattered.

She continued to laugh but Yellow couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. To die so young. The Girl in Red laughed like it was the only thing she could do. She ran off and Yellow followed her.

"Wait! Can you help me? I need to find the art room key!" Yellow called as she chased after the girl.

After a while the girl stopped and turned around. Yellow, panting, came to a halt. She had chased the ghost girl for quite awhile now. "Who are you?" She asked between pants.

The girl came closer, laughing insanely now. Yellow took a step back still breathing hard. Something told her to run as fast as she could but another voice told her to stay.

The girl stepped closer and Yellow only moved back slightly. The girl was right in front of Yellow now. The Girl in Red reached out her hand and placed her index finger on Yellow's forehead. As if on instinct Yellow's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 5, Space 3, Art Room

Red continued to call out to Yellow, hoping, praying she had managed to escape that Lance guy.

He didn't know how crazy the guy was but he was pretty sure the thing that happens right after the you tell the crazy you love him is that he kills you. He did not want Yellow to die, she was too nice to die in a place like this, much too nice.

"Yellow!" He called one last time before slumping down. His throat was starting to become scratchy and his mouth dry. Pearl was trying to talk to that girl again when she suddenly burst into black flames.

"AAAaaHHHHhh!" Screamed Pearl as he backed as far away from the girl as he could. Red yelped a little and reached out to help her.

"Help me!" She whispered with tears in her eyes as she suddenly became nothing more than a stain on the floor.

Pearl was breathing hard. "What was that?!" He shouted. "What happened to her?! She just burst into flames! I hope the others find us before that happens to us!" He said pointing at the stain of a girl. Pearl began pounding at the door.

"Help! Let us out!" He called. Suddenly the earth began to shake violently. It didn't start and get stringed it just hit hard. Red grabbed the door to prop himself up but something hit him on the head and he blacked out.

* * *

Chapter 5, Space 1, Annex Second Floor

"Rald!" Sapphire sobbed. As much as Ruby didn't want to cry (as it would ruin his mascara), he found he couldn't stop. Rald had been one of his best friends, the only boy one in his year.

Rald had been been a great friend but he had been ripped away from them. Probably painfully and horribly. Ruby's outfit was covered in his friend's blood.

For the first time in a (very) long time, Ruby didn't care how he looked.

Sapphire grabbed him and almost hugged the life out of him. "Sapph, your going to kill me." He choked out.

She stopped and then began crying into his shirt. He didn't care if the salt in her tears would stain the black on his shirt.

He did care about something though. He didn't like how she looked so weak, he liked the strong Sapphire better.

"Sapphire, let's get out of here." He suggested holding up the art room key. "Maybe we can find the way out." He said.

She blew her nose on his shirt (he didn't mind). She looked up at him, her cute little fang sticking out.

"That's what Rald would have wanted." She said. Ruby helped her up (which was odd seeing as she could bench press trees), only to fall together as the whole school began to shake violently.

Ruby wasn't sure how but somehow he passed out.


	29. Platina Gold and Crystal

Chapter 5, Space 4, Annex Stairway

The heiress slowly woke up. She was now in the annex staircase. She was resting on one of the filthy stairs. She quickly stood to clean herself. It would do her family no good I'd she looked dirty in public.

She promptly fell down the stairs went her right ankle gave out.

Platina picked herself up and examined her injured ankle. Pain shot through her body once more.

It was broken.

She'd have to wait for help. How would she find Diamond and Pearl if she was stuck in a stairwell? She quickly got bored and began browsing the gallery of her phone.

Hundreds of blood splattered pictures flew by on the screen as she gazed upon them with a morbid interest. One could learn much from the dead. They had many stories to tell.

She arrived at her first picture of this school with fascination. If it was scientifically possible she would say that something had thrown the male student at the wall at an alarming speed.

But the only logical explanation was that he was smeared across it.

"Some ethnics believe that when one enters the after life they look exactly like their corpse. Mummification was their choice of action. What do you look like if that is the case?" She asked picture. Of course she got no answer.

"To have something like that happen to you, you must have made somebody very angry. Insulted him, wronged him, killed someone else. A friend perhaps." She cooed to herself. Oh how she loved a mystery, If Diamond and Pearl were with her they'd go investigate it, but first locate an exit to the school.

"Oh Diamond, Pearl, where are you?!" She called out to herself.

"Little Miss! I found you!" Called a voice behind her. She almost dropped her phone but kept hold off it, hitting a button by mistake but quickly dismissing it in her moment of joy.

"Diamond!" She cried and turning around she came face to face with the horribly mutilated half of Diamond's pale ghostly blue face.

* * *

Chapter 5, Space 4, Janitor's Closet

Gold slowly came awake. Where was he again? Oh yeah that Elementary school. In a janitor's closet. He had obviously landed on something soft. And squishy. What was it?

A dim light came on and the first thing he saw was down Crystal's shirt. Heat rose in his face and he scrambled away.

"Crys?" He called tentatively. "Cray you awake? Super Serious Gal~" he called to her unconscious form. Was she breathing? He came closer to her and checked her vital signs the same way health class taught him to.

She should be fine. He shook her shoulders. "Hey babe wake up." He said. She stirred and finally woke up.

"Gold, why are you in my room? And did you call me 'babe'?"" She asked blinking. "We're not in your room, or my room. And yes I did."" He said smirking at the last comment.

"Then where, Oh yeah." She said realizing where they were. Heavenly Host, in the janitor's closet. It was then that Gold noticed that the TV was on, and that the video was playing. The two stared as a man in traditional Japanese clothing began talking about the murders that Gold had read about. It was then that the man, presumably Kibiki, mentioned an escape to the school. They listened very closely. Hell even GOLD was ready to commit it to memory. Right then they encountered a group of dead bodies and the camera fell to the floor as the camera man ran screaming. Kibiki noted that the tape was almost full and mentions finding another.

Crystal was the first to speak. "Gold, do you know what this means? There's another video with instructions on escaping this place." She stood . "We have to find it, and get everyone out. For Soul." She said shaking in grief. Gold grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Let's go!"

And with that they fled the room.

* * *

I havent updated in forever! I am Going to finish this! I need to get to work on my other stories now. Later!


	30. Blue, Green, Silver, Crystal, and Gold

Chapter 5, Space 4, Room 1-A

When Blue opened her eyes, they were back in room 1-A. Where she first woke up. Green and Silver were right beside her.

"Let's get a move on." Silver demanded. blue nodded and the group started towards the door.

"Wait!" Called Yuki. Blue turned to see the young girl standing behind them. The spirit held out her hands. "Take this, and give it to the boy with the backwards hat. He's by the custodian's closet." She said revealing a white marble statue. It was shaped like an angel but it had a goat head. It gave off bad vibes, but Green took it.

"Be careful. The other souls are trying to control us again so next time. . . If you see us, run." Yuki told them and then she disappeared.

They walked into the hall, only to see the hallways were warily different. Where the floorboards always this dirty red color? It looked suspiciously like dried blood. Did the hallways always look like this? Where they always arranged like this?

"Let's go, this way." Blue said pointing. She led the trio down the hall and around a corner. The layout was different and she found her self unable to pass on towards the custodian's closet.

They got a bit lost with all if the rearranged floor plans but seeing as MOST of the room placement was the same they headed towards the spot where the Janitor's closet had been.

"Man I'm tired of janitors' closets. When we get there I'm not going in." Silver said. "I'm not getting stuck in there again."

"Wait. The janitor's closet?" She stoped and looked at her younger sibling. "Me and Green passed that room like twice! Why didn't you call out to us?" Blue asked her little brother figure. Silver looked surprised. "I remember that. The first time you passed by I started choking on black hair, and the second time I got smothered by a ghost girl in glasses."

Ghost girl in glasses? That sounded like Naho.

"Your taking being trapped in here again well." Green remarked walking ahead of the two, obviously speaking of how causally Silver had revealed that he had been stuck in a closet. He was such a sarcastic guy. Blue rolled her eyes.

"While we walk," Blue started still facing Silver. "maybe you can tell us that escape plan of yours." He cast about a serious expression.

"Blue, wherever you got that charm, scammed us. It had the incorrect instructions on it." Silver said. Blue froze. Wrong, Naho had tricked her?

"If you perform the charm the way we did, you end up invoking an evil spirit that spirits you away to die here horribly. I guess that's why we've passed more than five dead bodies on the walk here." Silver said.

"And how do we escape?" Green asked. The redhead shook his head. "Kibiki didn't get to say, we were interrupted by you guys and that girl spirit. I blacked out and woke up in the real world with you." Blue stumbled a little but quickly regained her footing. The name "Kibiki" rang some far off bell.

"You mean you don't know!?" Green yelled suddenly. "Green! Don't shout at my brother!" Blue shouted. Silver was trying his best to help, and he didn't do that often.

"If we can get to the janitor's I can ask him." Silver said suddenly. Blue waited for him to take the lead. Apparently so did Green. Silver just stared at them.

"I don't know where we're going!" He shouted and Blue began mapping the way she knew to the janitor's closet.

"This way!" She called. She got a little lost with the odd placement of the hallways. She couldn't travel through some of the main hall seeing as the floor boards were destroyed.

"What's that?" Asked Silver as he picked something up. "Huh? It's Crystal's ID, and paper charm piece."

"We should probably give it back." Green suggested. Blue nodded. She continued.

Huge gaps made her double back and recalculate though. She lead them up a hallway she hadn't seen before and turned right.

She saw movement across the way. She hid and peered out with the two boys hiding behind her.

"Woah, the floor is weird now. Hey Crys, did this place always look like this?"

"No, it didn't. The floor was blue not red."

"Maybe that earthquake was like what Nemo did."

"Nemo?"

"That ghost chick with the glasses."

"Guys!" Shouted Blue as she turned the corner. Silver and Green followed her like shadows.

"Senior Blue! Senior Green!" Gold called. "How are you?" Crystal asked. "What happened with you two?"

"First." Green said. "Gold, catch!" On natural instinct Gold caught the flying statuette. "Green! What are you thinking! It could have fallen down this. . . Big. . . Gaping. . . Hole in front of the janitor's closet. " she groaned. Now how could Silver ask that Kibiki guy?

"Uh Senior, what do I do with this statue?" Gold asked. Green shook his head. "Yuki said you'd need it more than we would."

"Crystal, go into the closet in the custodian's closet. Call out the name Kibiki and see if he answers." Silver said. Crystal looked confused but walked back into the red door way.

"So," said Gold, "what did I miss?"

Blue's breath hitched. "Dia. . ." She felt tears well up as she remembered his ghost huddled in the corner. Right next to his gory corpse.

"Diamond's dead." Green said simply. He didn't even looked fazed by saying Dia was dead so easily.

"Kibiki?" Called Crystal tentatively from within the red closet doors. She exited soon after.

"Dia's. . . Dead? No way." Gold said quietly. Even Silver looked shocked. "What?" Said the redhead looking at Green.

"Wait. . . No. . ." Crystal shuddered as she walked out of the janitor's closet.

"Crys!" Gold said.

"Dia's dead?" She asked with wide shocked eyes. She looked like her world was ending. "First Soul, now Dia!" She cried and began sobbing and them fell to her knees.

"Soul? What happened to her?" Blue asked inquisitively.

"She committed suicide in the girl's bathroom." Gold said with a solemn expression. Blue was taken aback. Soul? But Soul was always so happy and cheerful. She seemed so nice. She was so sweet. She was confused more than sad. Why did it have to be Soul? She was such a nice person. She had heard the good die young but this was awful! Suicide, she didn't seem like the type to kill herself.

"She did it for my sake! I'm a horrible friend." Crystal sobbed loudly. "Calm down Crys." Called Gold as he knelt down beside her and tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

"It's this damn school!" She wailed slumping down to the ground. Gold reached over to pick her up but she pulled away. "Leave me alone." "Shh, Crys it's alright." Cooed Blue as she knelt down on her side of the gap. "Soul wouldn't want you to stay here. We have to get out of here. For her"

She let out a hic and a sob. Blue watched her dry her eyes with her sleeve before getting to her knees.

"Your right senior. She would have wanted it." She managed to wheeze out. "And Silver, there was corpses in the closet! Two of them! And they look fresh!" She said between breathes.

Silver looked like he was about to say something but Blue stopped him before he could start.

Gold looked up. "Maybe we should look for a way out." He said. Frustration filled Blue. She and Green had found it and it wouldn't be easy. She forced determination to take over her fear and hopelessness.

"We have to appease Sachiko. The girl in the red dress!" She said certainly. Gold nodded. "Okay." He said firmly.

"You check over there, we'll check here." Blue said. Crystal nodded.

"Let's go." Said Green. He turned to leave and Blue followed, Silver right behind her.


End file.
